Our Beloved Enemies
by Mother Of Nike
Summary: Nunca se imaginaron que este nuevo año seria divertido para bien o para mal… "Por que algunos necesitan un pequeño empujoncito para aprender a madurar" Momoko&Brick, Miyako&Boomer, Kaoru
1. Conociéndonos, Amigos

RE-EDITADA.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que deje botada esta historia, bien, traje nuevas pasiones conmigo, por lo cual decido continuarla, pero editándola desde el primer capitulo, espero recordar de que iba esto.

Pensé seriamente en borrarla pero al ver sus comentarios me anime a darle una segunda oportunidad. Bien, esto fue lo que salió.

**Nota: Leer notas finales.**

* * *

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Nunca se imaginaron que este nuevo año seria divertido para bien o para mal…_ "Por que algunos necesitan un pequeño empujoncito para aprender a madurar"_

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

**O**_u_**r** _B_**e**_l_**o**_v_**e**_d_ **E**_n_**e**_m_**i**_e_**s**

**Capitulo 1**

"_Conociéndonos_, **Amigos**"

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

* * *

_Todo a su alrededor tenia un pintoresco aspecto de cuento de hadas._

_El camino por el cual caminaba esta construido por galletas con chispas de chocolate, podía percibir el agradable aroma que le llegaba desde la nariz, ¡Galletas recién horneadas! Se ruborizo por la agradable sensación en su estomago. ¿Los arboles en vez de ojas tenían algodón de azúcar? ¡Y sus frutos eran malvaviscos rosados y blancos, pomposos y apetecibles! Corría frente a caminos de galletas, abrazando enormes paletas, tubitos de menta, hasta se inclino para lamer algunos, de la nada comenzaron a llover del cielo pequeños panquecitos, ella levanto la punta de su vestido y comenzó a correr debajo de la lluvia para atrapar todos los que pudiera. ¡Eso era mágico! ¡El mundo perfecto! ¡No podía desear nada más para este momento!_

_Alguien toco su hombro y ella se dio la vuelta con un pastelito metido en la boca. Un apuesto y joven príncipe de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora estaba mirándola fijamente en ese momento, el pastelito resbalo de sus labios._

_¡Era guapísimo! ¡Todo un dios hecho hombre! Se sonrojo cuando este, sin dejar de sonreírle le extendió la mano para que se levantara, ella sin dudar fue a su lado, mostrando sus modales, este la abrazo, Momoko no podía dejar de mirarlo embelesada, pensando en lo guapo que era, su príncipe ideal, caballeroso, atento, amable, guapo…_

_Este se inclino suave mente contra su rostro, mientras susurraba algo como "Mi princesa, Momoko… soy…"_

— …. ¡Tú madre! ¡Y te estoy hablando, niña! ¡Levántate, son las 7! ¡Y hoy es lunes, Momoko, no olvides que me pediste despertar a esta hora! —decía una firme voz desde abajo, en este instante la chica en la cama abrió los ojos de par en par.

Su delgado cuerpo hizo un lento enderezamiento, giro en sus cobijas para mirar el reloj, pegado un grito fuerte y aterrador, que solo provoco que la mujer suspirara, sirviéndole el desayuno en la parte baja.

— ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE! —dijo entre entusiasmada y lamentándose.

Salió de la cama, busco rápidamente una toalla y voló prácticamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño principal, donde se encerró para darse una ducha que termino de despertarla, todavía se tomo su tiempo, por que… esta chica tenia el cabello bastante largo, hasta los tobillos, se negaba a cortarse su mayor orgullo, a pesar de que le molestaban con el apodo de "Rapunzel" en su antigua escuela, ella se negaba a cortárselo. Salió para ir hasta su cuarto, cuando se quito la toalla los cabellos pelirrojos cayeron como una cascada húmeda por su espalda, tomo la secadora y se dispuso a comenzar a secarlo sección por sección, después de un rato de arreglos femeninos, se hecho una vista en el enrome tocado con forma de corazón, para sonreírle a su reflejo.

'_Estas perfecta' 'Que vanidosa sonaste' 'Solo te digo la verdad' '¡Muchas gracias!' _Las típicas conversaciones consigo misma.

Ella tardaba mucho más tratando su cabello que en cambiarse o vestirse, pero de verdad tenia una obsesión con el mismo, amaba su color, su aroma, le gustaba por ser largo y sedoso, algo que sin duda le envidiaban los demás, aunque a ella eso poco le importaba, solamente… Amaba su cabello. Después de estar vestida y arreglada, saco un llamativo listón rojo que ato desde la parte baja de su nuca hacia arriba, haciendo un llamativo moño con este, no usaba pendientes, no le gustaban.

Miro la hora, estaba a tiempo. Tomo su mochila y bajo las escaleras.

— ¡Buenos días, madre! —dijo eufórica y feliz, apareciendo por la puerta.

— Buenos días, mi cielo… —sonrió la mujer para después darle un beso en las mejillas. Se sorprendió al ver que después de eso se pasaba de largo hasta la puerta.

— ¿No desayunas?

— No gracias, quiero llegar temprano —respondió abriendo la puerta. Pero antes de salir su madre la alcanzo con una bolsa de papel, al abrir vio un sándwich para llevar— Gracias, aunque te preocupas demasiado, je… —se puso un tanto roja, sacando la lengua y rascando su mejilla.

La despidieron con otro beso.

— ¡Mucha suerte!

— ¡Dale mis saludos a Kuriko!

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Una llamativa casa blanca con detalles azules sobre salía de entre todas las demás, era elegante, grande, alegre, destacando en un vecindario tranquilo, la casa estaba rodeada por una elegante reja pintada de negro, con torres en detalle de marfil, su jardi también era precioso, quien la viera llegaría a la conclusión que era una casa de personas con buena posición social.

En la ventana de la casa se notaba una silueta, era la ventana principal, del lado oeste, por ella se podía vislumbrar a una chica rubia y pequeña, que en ese momento sostenía un vestido frente a su cuerpo. Estaba vestida en ropa interior, pero eso no le importaba por que estaba sola en la comodidad de su cuarto, aunque eso no dudaría por mucho tiempo, solo el que le tomara decidirse por un atuendo.

— Este se ve lindo… —murmuraba mientras se miraba así misma desde diferentes ángulos en el espejo, finalmente suspiro— Pero no es adecuado usar manga larga, ¡Moriré de calor! —se llevo un dedo a los labios mientras miraba pensativa el techo de su habitación, con su gesto angelical interrumpido con una mirada preocupada. Tomo la ropa y la arrojo ante una montaña de prendas que también había descartado para ese día.

Un pequeño gatito blanco con motitas de color marrón sobre salió de la cama, ondeando la colia de un lado a otro, maullaba despacio al andar y tropezar con cualquier cosita que se le pudiera en frente.

La chica soltó una risa.

— Estas muy inquieto, Poochie, ¿Quieres ayudarme a escoger rop—

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente mientras pegaba un grito audible.

A pasitos lentos pero preocupados, una ancianita graciosa abrió la puerta y miro dentro de la habitación con gesto preocupado y nervioso.

— Miyako… Hijita… ¿Estas bien? —la vio sosteniendo un trozo de tela en sus manos— ¿Qué te paso, hija? —pregunto, buscando algún intruso en la habitación.

La chica le miro y sin poder evitarlo cubrió su rostro con la falda en sus manos y comenzó a reir.

— Lo lamento mucho, abuela… —se disculpo con una reverencia— Estaba buscando que usar hoy en la escuela y Poochie estaba sentado justo en la respuesta… —señalo una falda de tablones en color azul y blando.

La mujer suspiro aliviada, luego la miro cruzando de brazos.

— ¡Niña, me has asustado, debería darte de cocos! —su niega seguía riendo, ni la señora se creía de sus propias palabras, por eso no le duro mucho la reprimenda antes de comenzar a reír también.

La anciana espero a que su nieta terminara de vestirse y luego se ofreció a peinar su sedoso cabello rubio, termino por hacerle dos colitas que solo la hacían lucir más niña y angelical, sus dos grandes ojos azules eran llamativos y llenos de vida. Acompaño la falda con una blusa a juego.

Ella confeccionaba toda su ropa, si había algo que le heredo a su madre, fue el gusto por hacer prendas, en su habitación tenia una maquina de coser, telas, agujas e hilos y listones de diferentes colores y formas, su cuarto estaba ordenado solo a la mitad y en la otra estaba lleno de vestidos a medio terminar y bocetos de próximas creaciones que quería realizar.

Le dio un cálido abrazo y beso a su abuela, despidiéndose de ella antes de ir directo a la escuela. Su abuela le deseo suerte y esta ansintio, recordándole como por novena vez que si, había desayunado, no le faltaba nada, y no iba tarde a la escuela, acaricio a su pequeño gatito y se despidió alegre de ambos, saliendo a la calle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al caminar fue ignorante de los muchos chicos que salieron al mismo tiempo de su casa, ya fuera caminando o andando en bicicleta, cualquiera diría que iban de la misma forma que ella a su escuela, pero lo cierto era que Miyako tenia una asistencia impecable, salía una hora antes de su casa, jamás llegaba tarde, asi que era poco probable que los chicos, con cara de desvelado tuvieran el mismo optimismo al intentar llegar a su lado y hablarle.

Algunos tímidos, dándole los buenos días, saludándola, preguntándole si podían caminar a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo temiendo molestarla, otros que iban en su patineta, bicicleta o moto, ofreciéndole transporte, ella negaba y desechaba todos sus gestos más que acostumbrada, demasiado contenta y feliz como para prestarles atención a esos niños. "Llegaremos tarde a la escuela" era lo que les decía antes de continuar caminando.

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Una habitación desordenada de pies a cabeza fue el siguiente escenario.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad dejando entrar el primer rayo de luz que rompió la oscuridad bien centrada de toda una noche sin actividad, la madera crujió, al mismo tiempo que alguien se acercaba, pero ni siquiera eso pudo despertar a la fiera dormida sobre el colchón.

— ¿Estas listo? —murmuro una voz, en tono bajo.

— ¡Por supuesto, pero guarda silencio! —le coreo otra, con reproche.

Algo se movió entre las sabanas, dándose la vuelta y soltando un suspiro.

— Prepárate… —dijo otra vez, la primera voz, en tono cómplice— Uno…

— Dos… —emocionado.

— ¡TRES! —soltaron al mismo tiempo— ¡DESPIERTA!

El silencio de la habitación fue destruido por un potente grito femenino.

La figura se levanto de la cama, apenas los miro, retrocedió rápidamente, como auto reflejo, hasta llegar al otro lado de la cama, desorientada, asustada y angustiada, miro a todas partes sin reconocer donde estaba, soltó un puñetazo al aire como modo de autodefensa que por suerte no le dio a nada, y poco después de que el colchón se le terminara, cayo de espaldas al piso con todo y las cobijas de la cama.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron de la reacción de su hermano, se quedaron en silencio, se miraron entre ellos y pronto el silencio volvió a ser roto por segunda vez por las fuertes carcajadas de ambos.

Roja, Kaoru Matsubara, pensó más de cincuenta mil formas de torturar a sus hermanos. En tan solo un segundo.

— ¡Idiotas! —comenzó a removerse de un lado a otro, logro incorporarse y parecía un fantasma patético, aunque sus hermanos bien sabían que si debían asustarse— ¡VAN A MORIR, INFELICES! —su puño levantado en alto, fue el primero en salir de entre toda la confusión.

— Deja los saludos de buenos días para después —dijo burlón, en hermano mayor.— Vasa llegar tarde para la escuela.

— Si, —le secuencio el hermano menor— Por que te quedan eh… —comenzó a buscar por el suelo desordenado, el despertador de la chica— ¡aquí esta! Quince minutos, hermana… —le sonrió alegre.

El modo furia de la chica se fue apagando, más que nada por el sueño, se tallo varias veces los ojos mientras los escuchaba con desinterés— Ah… —murmuro al final cuando ambos terminaron.— ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE! —sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, revolviendo su cabeza con desesperación, busco entre su desorden todas las cosas que no había empacado el día siguiente, y con frustración, enojo e irritación, no las encontraba— ¡Par de idiotas! ¿Por qué no me despertaron antes? ¿Y-ya esta mi desayuno? Y… y ¿Dónde esta mi patineta? ¿Mi gorra? ¡¿Dónde la deje? —se arrojo al piso, en un par de segundos varias cosas comenzaron a volar en la habitación.

No hizo caso a los comentarios burlones de sus hermanos mayores, los maldecía de una y mil formas, al final encontró su gorra, se la mal puso. Tomo la patineta y comenzó a andar por la casa con ella, para ahorrar más tiempo, paso por el baño rápidamente y con la misma salió, para llegar a la cocina y meterse dentro de la boca una rebanada de pan que se encontró por ahí.

Sus hermanos la siguieron en silencio, al parecer nada temerosos de que en cualquier momento los golpeara con la patineta.

— Kaoru linda, dime una cosa…

— "cosa" imbécil, ¡Quítate de mi camino! —gruño, empujándolo para ir directo a la puerta. Su hermano prosiguió.

— ¿Te vas a ir en pijama a la escuela?

En ese momento la chica reacciono, mirándose de pies a cabeza, todavía tenia el pijama verde puesto, esa que tenía ositos panda estampados por todas partes. Maldijo en voz alta, mientras chocaba un pie molesto contra el piso.

Sus hermanos rieron en coro por segunda vez y luego le informaron que no tenia por que preocuparse, que faltaba una hora para ir a la escuela.

— ¿Q-que dijiste…? —lo que al inicio fue estupefacción comenzó a transformarse en una furia tan pesada que hasta se sentía en la atmosfera.

Entonces los ingenuos hermanos comprendieron que habían ido demasiado lejos.

— ¡LOS VOY A ACESINAR!

Toda la casa de la familia Matsubara comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Sus ojos recorrieron asombrados los alrededores de las instalaciones que pronto serian su nueva escuela, estaba asombrada por la cantidad de gente que se encontraba ahí, preguntándose cual de todos esos rostro serian los que vería por tres largos años, su vista astuta localizo pronto a los chicos más guapos, y se mantuvo cerca de los mismos mientras no podía evitar poner una cara de inocencia enamorada. ¡Este era un paraíso de gente hermosa y atractiva!

El viento movía su lago cabello, a veces se sentía un poco tímida, pero bastante contenta de que la gente al pasar, notara lo largo y bello que se veía su cabello, haciendo comentarios al respecto, no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención, su timidez la delataba, pero no iba a negar que un par de halagos estaban bien para empezar, además era su mayor orgullo, su cabello, largo y frondoso, se movía a todas partes y tenia un aroma a fresas.

Llego hasta las listas y comenzó a buscar su nombre por todas estas, después de un largo par de minutos de búsqueda se encontró.

— Estoy en… A-1 ¡Genial! ¡A de aplicados y uno de primeros!

Dijo en voz alta y más de uno le miro para cuchichear despacio sobre la chica, ella no noto aquel gesto y se dio la vuelta, con ojos brillantes mientras exclamaba en voz alta— ¡A-1 prepárate! ¡Momoko Akatsumi va en camino! —corrió decidida saliendo de entre el montón de gente más no llego a más de siete metros y se detuvo, mirando a todas partes.

— Oh… ¿Y donde se supone que esta el A-1? —murmuro, tocándose la frente.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —dijo una voz amable a sus espaldas.

Al girar fue recibida por unos alegres ojos celestes, provenientes de una simpática chica rubia que le sonreía con su rostro angelical. Sintió un poco de timidez pero al final sonrió correspondiendo el gesto y asintiendo despacio.

Esa chica amable pensaba ayudarle, en su primer día. ¡Una amiga!

— ¿En serio me ayudaras? —sus ojos brillaron mientras rápidamente tomaba las manos de la rubia y las elevaba a su rostro resplandeciente.

La chica rio, divertida de ese gesto y asintió antes de agregar.

— Por supuesto, además yo también voy en esa clase, no pude evitar escucharte mientras decías en que salón ibas. —dijo con diversión.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso lo dije en voz alta? —se llevo una mano a la boca, sorprendía, se sonrojo, pero segundos después ambas chicas comenzaron a reír.

— ¿Entonces vamos?

— ¡Si por supuesto! Ah, por cierto… Mi nombre es…

— ¿Momoko Akatsumi, no? —le interrumpió la rubia, dejando sorprendía a la pelirroja. Volvió a reír— Eso también lo dijiste en voz alta, mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji, un placer Akatsumi-san.

— Por favor, llámame Momoko, no estoy acostumbrada a ser tratada con tanto respeto… —pidió, rastrando su mejilla.

— Esta bien Momoko, yo ya conozco la escuela, aunque soy nueva, vine desde temprano y se más o menos donde esta cada cosa, es linda te gustara, tienen un…

— Oye… —la interrumpió, acercándose a ella para murmurarle despacio—¿No vas a traer a tus… amigos? —miro de reojo a espaldas de la chica.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cuáles amigos? —murmuro extrañada, girando detrás de ella para ver a que se refería.

Cuando las chicas voltearon, notaron un sin numero de chicos que las saludaron con las manos alzadas y sonrisas tontas, Momoko se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar al verse rodeada entre tanto chico, Miyako por otra parte, estaba respondiéndoles el saludo, aunque de manera educada y parecía un tanto indiferente, sin sorprenderse del gran numero de chicos.

— No tengo idea de quienes son, pero que amables, ¿No? Todos aquí son tan educados… —sonrió más antes de tomar a la chica del brazo y comenzar a correr dentro de la escuela.— Además en un rato se aburren y se van.

— ¿D-de verdad? Este… bien entonces… —una gota resbalo por su frente, viendo comida la inocencia de su nueva amiga.

— Como somos de primero nos tocan los edificios más bajos, pero mientras subimos de grados nos trasladamos cada semestre, se me hace un poco tonto pero así son las costumbres aquí…

Después de un rato ambas se encontraban charlando de lo más alegre, y caminando por los pasillos de la escuela.

— Pues a mi no me parece tan mala idea… Detesto subir escaleras todos los días, soy muy floja para eso, además tendría mis cosas y luego las escaleras se llenan y…

— Aquí tenemos elevadores, no es tan malo Momoko-chan —se rio animada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando de la nada sonó el timbre de la campana, anunciando que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, y tal cual todos estaban emocionados por conocer a sus nuevos compañeros y profesores, corrieron a cada aula correspondiente.

— ¡Oh, están a punto de comenzar las clases, vamos, vamos Miyako, corramos! —la tomo de la mano y tiro de ella hasta su aula, al inicio la rubia miro este gesto con sorpresa, normalmente las amigas que tenia por su casa no eran tan afectivas como Momoko, solamente su abuela le daba abrazos, no pudo evitar sonreír y dejarse llevar por el gesto de la pelirroja, era divertida.

El salón era enorme y espacioso, a pesar de que las clases ya habían comenzaron, en el salón de nuestras chicas protagónicas, no había llegado todavía el profesor, por lo cual todo estaban charlando en sus lugares, algunos levantándose para mirar por las ventanas, otros sentados en el escritorio del profesor, dándose a destacar.

La rubia y la pelirroja se encontraban casi en el centro, ambas estaban sumidas en una entretenida conversación referente a gustos personales, como música, ropa, programas de televisión, lugares favoritos, colores favoritos, que materias les gustaban y cuales, no. Por un lado Miyako hablo sobre su gran amor a los animales, sobre su gato y sobre moda más que nada, que su abuela tenia una florería frente a la casa, diversas cosas. Momoko hablo de lo molesta que era su hermanita, su gusto y afición por los comics (esto lo dijo después de muchas vueltas), sus gustos por cada chico y como y por que era que les gustaba tanto. Más cuando comenzó a hablar de comida…

La conversación fue interrumpida por un curioso ruido proveniente del estomago de la chica del moño, lo que provoco que se ruborizara notoriamente.

— ¿Desayunaste?

— N-no, je… —dejo caer su cabeza en la silla, abrazando su estomago— Que vergüenza, ojala no hubieras escuchado eso… je…

— No, no te disculpes, es algo natural… —la chica se rio, para luego sonreír amable, tomando su bolso para comenzar a buscar en el algo que remediaría la situación— Toma, prueba esto… —saco una pequeña caja amarilla y al destaparla un agradable y delicioso aroma dulce, de dulces recién orneados inundo la habitación.

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron emocionados.

— Dulces de manzanas.

— Son dulc-… ¿Cómo lo sabes? —levanto ambas cejas sorprendida, no era un aperitivo que se vendiera mucho, en realidad esos los hacia su abuela.

La chica inflo el pecho orgullosa y soltó mirándola con orgullo.

— ¡Soy una gran conocedora de dulces en el mundo, una vez que huelo o pruebo algún dulce es muy difícil que lo olvide! —tomo uno sin replicar y se lo llevo a la boca— ¡Delicioso, delicioso! —se sonrojo, pero esta vez de felicidad— ¡Es como ir al cielo y regresar! ¡Debes decirme donde los compraste!

Provo otro, la rubia estuvo a punto de responderle, pero en ese momento un fuerte golpe se escucho contra la puerta del salón.

— _¡Jovencito! ¡No se puede andar con patines dentro del instituto!_

— _No son patines… _—se alcanzaba a entender— _Es una patineta, profesor._

— _¡Nada, nada de eso se permite en la escuela!_

— _Ok, lo siento…_

La puerta por fin se abrió, por esta primero entro el profesor, un hombre alto y maduro, de lentes y cabello un tanto canoso, detrás de este entro, lo que parecía ser un chico, de pantalones holgados al final, botines, camisa verde y chamarra oscura, con un reloj en la muñeca izquierda y una gorra que no dejaba ver sus ojos, en el otro brazo abrazaba la patineta, artefacto que el profesor miraba a cada rato, no con muy buena cara que digamos.

— Nombre. —ordeno.

— Matsubara Kaoru… —dijo de mala gana, como si no quisiera decirlo.

— Esta bien Matsubara-kun, solo por ser el primer día te dejare pasar este percance por alto, pero no se volverá a repetir. —elevo la voz para meterle seriedad y que todo el salón fuera testigo de su autoridad— Si vuelvo a ver esos patines…

— Patineta… —soltó con leve fastidio.

—… Me veré obligado a confiscarlo. Ahora váyase a sentar jovencito.

El chico suspiro finalmente, levantando la vista, su salón pudo ver los bonitos ojos verdes y grandes que tenia esa persona. Sintió bastante incomodidad por las miradas que le dirigían, esto llamo la atención de más de un par de chicas, contando a la pelirroja y la rubia.

— Tiene bonitos ojos, ¿Verdad? —murmuro Miyako a Momoko sin estar verdaderamente interesada, solamente era para iniciar otro tema de conversación, ya que sabia que a su amiga le encantaba hablar de chicos.

Esta por otra parte, solamente miraba fijamente al chico que iba caminando hasta donde ellas, se sentó en la otra silla, la única vacía del salón a un lado de Momoko, no puso verdadera atención en nadie y dejo caer sus cosas, acomodando su patineta, subió los codos a la mesa y miro fijamente el pizarrón con gesto aburrido.

— Si que los tiene, pero hay algo extraño en ese chico… ciento que… no puede ser un chico… —dijo, girándose despacio para no ser escuchada por su vecino.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso? —dijo en el mismo tono bajo.

La morena, por otra parte, sabía perfectamente que aquellas chicas estaban hablando de ella, obviamente. Si desde afuera del salón podía escucharse sus risas y casi gritos, ahora que estaba al lado hablaban en susurros, eran lo más obvias… Bufo por eso y les miro de reojo, era el estereotipo de chicas que no le agradaban, no era que no le gustaran las chicas, pues ella era _una _chica, pero las niñas eran demasiado femeninas, por lo menos las que siempre se cruzaba, eso no le gustaba, sentía que eran delicadas y sensibles, que no podías empujarlas ni un poco, o tan siquiera tropezarte con una sin que te acusara de que la habías golpeado. ¡Por favor!

Eran materialistas, siempre preocupándose por su apariencia, siempre comprando lo caro, aunque no fuera indispensable, siempre preocupadas por conquistar chicos o centradas en la vida de los demás que en si mismas. Las detestaba, quizás por eso ellas también le detestaban a ella, claro, después de sentirse engañadas cuando se enteraban que ella no era ningún chico.

Toda su infancia se la vivió al lado de chicos, incluso en su familia no había muchas niñas, tenía tíos, hermanos, primos, casi ninguna niña, y de las pocas parientes que tenía, todas eran de carácter fuerte, similar al suyo.

— ¡Hola!

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos ojos de singular color rosado.

— Soy Momoko, —dijo la alegre chica de cabello kilométrico— y ella es Miyako, —señalo a una chica rubia, un poco escondida que le sonrió y dio un gesto de saludo con la mano— Seremos tus compañeras de curso, ojala nos llevemos bien. —le regalo una gran sonrisa y su flequillo se movió al reír.

Las observo detenidamente por un par más de segundos.

— Hola. —respondió el gesto, casi de manera mecánica, para agregar rápidamente— No pienso salir con ustedes en alguna cita, si eso es lo que buscan.

Momoko negó nerviosamente con la cabeza, y una sonrisa tímida, realmente esas no eran sus intenciones ni las de su amiga y además…

_Que mal educado. _Pensó por su parte Miyako un poco resentida.

— Kaoru… Tú… No eres un chico, ¿Verdad? —dijo, examinándole cuidadosamente. La rubia y la morena le miraron sorprendidas, ante aquella observación tan directa e increíble.

Por primera vez, la chica sonrió un poco.

— No, en realidad soy una chica… O algo así. —le dio la razón, todavía sin terminar de creer que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta por su propio medio.

— ¿De verdad no eres un chico? P-pero yo pensé… —la chica de ojos azules se cubrió la boca en gesto de sorpresa, volteo a ver a su amiga sin creerlo todavía— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

— Me la paso todo el tiempo observando chicos, hubiera sido raro que no me diera cuenta… —le guiño, divertida, para después reír con la rubia. La chica de la gorra entrecerró la mirada, no se había equivocado con aquellas personas— Además su voz es muy suave como para ser la de un chico.

Miro hacia otra parte y expreso con cierto desdén.

— Bleh… —se cruzo de brazos y meció su silla de atrás hacia delante— Que observadora eres, bien por ti, más eso no quiere decir que puedan comenzar a hablarme así como así… —advirtió, cerrando los ojos.

— ¿A que te refieres, te hemos hecho algo malo? —Miyako hablo ofendida y firme, si antes le había parecido mal educada, cayo en cuenta que era una completa grosera— Solo te estaba ofreciendo amistad.

— ¿Amistad de ustedes? —soltó una carcajada descarada— Muy amable, pero no gracias, créanme, es mejor así… No creo que ni siquiera compartamos el mismo concepto de diversión… —regreso su atención al frente del pizarrón con gesto aburrido una vez más.

— ¡Como quieras entonces! —Momoko estaba más que ofendida, tenia ganas de levantarse y… ¿Y que? ¿Tirarle el pelo? ¡Si, eso, tirarle el pelo!

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, llego una nueva profesora que se dispuso a hablarles alegremente, la clase fue entretenida por que esta profesora se la paso haciendo dinámicas para el primer día. Las chicas que eran bastante sociales, hicieron varias amigas y se relacionaron con todos. Por otro lado, la chica de la gorra simpatizo más con los chicos, y en las dinámicas grupales, contentaba todo lo que se le pedía, bromeaba un poco y evadía otro tipo de preguntas incomodas, avergonzándose o amenazando si querían saber la respuesta.

Todo mudo fue cayendo en cuenta poco a poco que era una chica, hasta el profesor que le había interceptado en los pasillos le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento tan inapropiado para con una mujer. Las horas pasaron rápidamente entre unas y otras cosas para ser el primer día hasta que llegaron a la penúltima hora antes del descanso.

Esta iba a ser la hora de ciencias, tomaron sus cosas y todos se dispusieron a trasladarse de salón, para ir al laboratorio. Era una actividad que los mantenía a todos interesados más por el hecho de que esta clase en particular, seria compartida por otro grupo, el B-1. Apenas se conocían todos, pero la expectativa de conocer más gente nueva todavía les emocionaba, su salón llego primero y poco después fue llegando el otro grupo, dividiendo la mitad y la mitad.

Momoko se encontraba en el centro del salón contando chistes con el que todo el mundo se reía, Miyako estaba a su lado, sonriendo, y a veces siendo el centro de atención por lo bonita y tranquila que era, sus compañeros captaron la atención claramente en ella. Kaoru por otra parte, estaba en su lugar, escuchando música con un reproductor.

A la hora de que el profesor, que por cierto era un sujeto que se peinaba tipo candidato a la presidencia. Les asigno en grupos de tres, emocionadas Momoko y Miyako quedaron juntas, como Kaoru estaba a su lado, sin pretenderlo, se le asigno como compañeras. Tuvo que levantarse de mala gana y sentarse a su lado. No dijo nada más, Miyako apenas le sonrió y Momoko se quedo callada con la frente bien en alto.

— Hola de nuevo… —dijo la chica con aburrimiento, volviendo a ponerse los audífonos para desconectarse del mundo. Momoko asintió a su gesto, sin hacer más.

El profesor estaba a punto de hablar, escribiendo el titulo del tema que verían hoy. Hasta que fue interrumpido por un escándalo proveniente del pasillo, el profesor Utonio frunció el seño y abrió la puerta preguntando a que se debía semejante escándalo. Muchos curiosos aprovecharon para chismear al respecto, hablar entre ellos, sobre el nuevo grupo, u otras cosas. Los del B-1 por cierto, miraban la puerta con cierta preocupación. No todos se dieron cuenta de esto.

— _Señorita Bello, ¿Me puede decir que esta pasando que el escándalo no me deja comenzar con mi clase? _—se le escucho decir de mala gana al profesor.

— _Disculpe profesor Utonio, le he traído a estos alumnos… Los encontré caminando en la dirección contraria a su salón, y tal parece que van en esta clase._

¿Unos alumnos perdidos? Momoko agudizo el oído, intentando escuchar.

Reconoció una voz diferente, más joven, y más divertida.

— _Todo es culpa de la profesora que teníamos antes, no nos indico bien a que salón debíamos ir mis hermanos y yo… Es nuestro primer día, ¡No pueden culparnos por no conocer la escuela!_

Hubo un silencio, tal parecía que el chico tenia razón.

— _Si, nos perdimos y nadie se preocupo por nosotros, llevábamos como diez minutos dando vueltas, ni siquiera estaban los asesores para ayudarnos…_

— _Tienen suerte… _—dijo una tercera voz, diferente a las otras dos— _No se imaginan que tipos de cosas pudieron haber pasado en ese tiempo, es decir… claro que me refiero a las clases que estamos perdiendo…_

La puerta se abrió para escucharse el grito histérico de la mujer.

— ¡La dirección todo el mundo la conoce! Esperen que los atrape una vez más y no se van a librar tan fácil, los tengo en la mira niños, ahora vayan a sus clases.

Era tal la severidad de su voz que el profesor no agrego nada más, tal parecía que la señorita sabía algo que el no, y convenientemente no estaba para averiguar que era. Solamente le agradeció traer de vuelta a sus alumnos y los condujo dentro del aula.

Los tres individuos entraron, llamando la atención de todos, por la forma tan peculiar en la que iban vestidos, todos de chamarras, como si pertenecieran a algún tipo deportivo con los mismos uniformes, pero cada uno de diferente color.

El primero le lanzo una vana mirada a todos los presentes, mientras les sonreía a cada uno de forma extraña, se acomodo la gorra y cruzo de brazos, divertido, tenia unos llamativos color rojo rubí, singulares y peligrosos. Era pelirrojo, con el cabello bastante largo para ser el corte de un chico, punteado y desordenado, contenido por la misma gorra, tenía un pequeño curita en la mejilla derecha, metió las manos enguantadas en su chamarra color fuego.

El segundo traía una pinta más alegre, se podría decir que portaba una apariencia casi angelical. Era pecoso y tenia unos bonitos ojos color azules, de mirada despreocupada, tal vez demasiado, se notaba distraído y siempre sonriente, aunque nadie sabia lo falsa que podía ser esa sonrisa, su cabello rubio brillaba igual de desordenado que el de su compañero, su sonrisa animo a más de uno, llevo las manos hasta detrás de su cabeza y espero.

El tercero, era el más serio de los tres, tenia el cabello de un azabache intenso, amarrado por una pequeña cola, tal parecía que era el único que se peinaba, un mechón le tapaba un poco la cara pero solía apartarlo para descubrir unos intensos ojos verdes y profundos, miro a todos con desdén, haciendo una mueca, sus acciones eran algo intimidantes, también todo lo que pertenecía de él, las únicas acciones que hizo fueron un movimiento para acomodar el mechón de pelo, cosa que arranco más de un suspiro, cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos.

Impresionante, esa era la única palabra para describir lo que estaba pasando.

Momoko los observo curiosa, para preguntarle a Miyako si permitían tener gorras en la escuela, esta por otra parte, señalo el buen gusto de las chamarras que tenían, Kaoru solamente soltó un 'presumidos'.

— Siéntense. —indico el profesor, mirando la hora, preocupándose por lo tarde que estaba iniciando la clase.

Se apuro a escribir el tema y rápidamente dio indicaciones que no todos parecían estar escuchando, sin lugar a dudas estaban más concentrados en los peculiares chicos que habían llegado al final.

Estos estaban caminando a mitad de la bancas, en la parte divisora de los del A-1 a los del B-1 les sonrieron a sus compañeros que parecieron estremecerse por su acción, ellos sabían algo que los otros no. Por supuesto.

Los chicos tenían la mirada fija en la mesa vacía al fondo del salón, e iban sin interrupciones hasta esta. Aunque tal parece que de un momento a otro cambiaron de opinión.

— Queremos esta mesa. —dijo el chico de la gorra sin ninguna sonrisa en la cara.

Habían pasado al lado de la mesa de las chicas, al igual que todos, ellas las miraban, menos Kaoru, que seguía concentrada en su música, la mirada de Momoko se poso en la del pelirrojo, sin percatarse realmente de que le estaba mirando fijo. Se sostuvieron la vista durante largo rato, el chico preguntándose por que demonios le miraba tanto aquella rara, y la chica solamente le observaba y se preguntaba por que eran de ese color sus ojos, aunque era tan despistada que no se había dado cuenta de la molesta e incomodidad que causo en el líder.

Solo pareció reaccionar después cuando el otro hablo y dijo eso. Ese chico parecía ser el principal, ya que iba delante de los otros, Kaoru puso mala cara, _abusivos_, lo que faltaba, aunque ya se lo esperaba, las chicas se veían bastante manipulables, pero ella no era así, miro feo a otro tipo.

Miyako solamente se sorprendió y no supo que decir, en toda su vida escolar no había tenido problemas con nadie, solamente le llego a la mente la idea de que eso no era correcto. Pero después de un rato puso una mala cara igual que Kaoru.

Le chico de la gorra le sonrió a Momoko, cuando esa le puso mala cara después de sus palabras, ella no supo como interpretar esa sonrisa, pero le puso nerviosa, aun así no cedió.

— Queremos esta mesa… —repitió, los otros dos se miraron entre ellos y luego les sonrieron divertidos a la chicas que parecían no terminar de creerlo.

Kaoru le gano la palabra antes de que Momoko hablara.

— Pues que mal… —sonrió la morena, acomodándose la gorra— Por que esta mesa es nuestra.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera hablar, se le adelanto el de ojos verde oscuro.

— No veo tu nombre escrito por ningún lado. —dijo de manera burlona, haciendo rabiar a la morena.

— Ni yo el tuyo… —esta vez si hablo Momoko, defendiendo su mesa y poniéndose de parte de la chica, no iba a ser la única que las defendiera— No nos vamos a mover de aquí —le amenazo, cruzando miradas con cada uno y dejando la vista sobre el líder.

— Llegamos primero… —dijo como ultimo Miyako antes de levantar la mano a la vista de todos.

Fue entonces que el profesor levanto la vista y capto el tumulto en medio del salón.

— ¿Pasa algo allá atrás? —pregunto, levantándose de su escritorio.

— ¡Nada, profesor~! —contesto alegre el rubio, que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio— Estábamos saludando a nuestras compañeras~

Las chicas mostraron tal rostro de estupefacción que le fue imposible al pelirrojo no sonreír— Es cierto, solo conversábamos~ —resalto la ultima palabra, sonriéndole a cada una para ir nuevamente al final de salón— Vamos hermanos, no perdamos nuestro tiempo inútilmente.

— ¡Perdedores! —soltó eludible Matsubara, pero fue ignorada.

Se acomodaron en la última mesa, dos mesas más atrás que las chicas y hacia la derecha, estaban siendo fulminados por la mirada de tres inquietas chicas que no terminaban de tragarse la burla pasada. Regresó su vista al frente y decidieron ignorarlos durante el resto de la clase.

Ellas no sabían que los hermanos Rowdy, no podían ser sencillamente ignorados.

* * *

**Ese fue el primer capitulo del fic re-editado, a quien se tomo la molesta de volver a leer, muchas gracias, y a quien lo lee por primera vez, antes esta historia era un asco X D**

**Desastre, devastación, amistad, y otras cosas… En el siguiente capitulo.**

~ xRobin. ~

• _Cuando pierdes una oportunidad, ganas una elección_ •


	2. Conociéndonos, Enemigos

Ya no lloren mis niños… ¡Volví! *Grillo*… *gotita de sudor* Espero que les aya gustado mi fic, lo prometido es deuda así que es… actualización por galletita (Review) esta autora necesita galletitas para viví *solloza* Bien en este capi sale nuestros Ángeles (¿Ángeles?) así que sin mas el fic!

**Titulo:** Our Beloved Enemies

**By:** Kaze Bolk

**Parejas:** Momoko&Brick, Miyako&Boomer, Kaoru&Butch (Por que así tenia que ser xD

**Genero:** Drama, Humorístico (Espero…), AU, Romántico (mas adelante)

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Nunca se imaginaron que este nuevo año seria divertido para bien o para mal…

"_Por que algunos necesitan un pequeño empujoncito para aprender a madurar"_

_(Nuevo método de descripción)_

"Lo que están diciendo", - _'Lo que están pensando'_ - .::·::. Cambio de lugar .::·::. Anotación extra las oraciones en _cursiva (_con "…"_) _son susurros o oraciones a lo lejos

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

**O**_u_**r** _B_**e**_l_**o**_v_**e**_d_ **E**_n_**e**_m_**i**_e_**s**

**Capitulo 2**

"_Conociéndonos_,Enemigos"

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

_Bien…_

_Su g__rupo compañero es…_

_156_

"¡Nos toco un grupo de abajo!" – dijo emocionada Miyako, todos la voltearon a mirar interesados con el dato.

"¡Exacto! ¿Por qué no vamos a conocerlo? ¡Todos al laboratorio!"

Todos tomaron sus útiles de esa materia, al ser ese su salón fijo iban a dejar las cosas ahí, todos salieron en los pequeños grupos que habían formado desde la primera clase a excepción de nuestras chicas ya que la pelirroja y la rubia salieron juntas, en cambio la morena salio sola sacando un pequeño reproductor portátil para escuchar música en el camino.

El salón era muy grande, pronto al entrar les indicaron que se pusieran las largas batas blancas y los protectores para ojos que estaban a su disposición, tenía bastantes mesas y en cada una cabía un grupo de tres personas, cosa que en cierto modo no agrado a Kaoru pues esta pensó hacer grupo con algunos chicos pero todos los puestos estaban ocupados, quedaban dos mesas, una en la que había una niña muy escandalosa y ruidosa de coletas y cabellos rizos que se denominaba a si misma_ la princesa _y la otra mesa era donde estaban esas chicas… la de ojos rosas y azules

Opto por lo más lógico y se fue a sentar…

"Hola de nuevo" – le sonrió amablemente Momoko, no mostrando ningún rechazo de su parte por otro lado Miyako simplemente le evadía la mirada

"Hola… de nuevo…" - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de saludo y regresando su vista al frente.

Pronto se escucho mucho escándalo por el pasillo, el grupo compañero se acercaba, al igual que ellos estos eran de primer año, la verdad no entendían muy bien el por que de ordenarlos de esa forma, cosas del director suponían…

Primero entro la profesora, abriendo la puerta y luego entraron sus demás alumnos todos ellos tomando de primera entrada una bata y un protector.

La profesora del grupo 156 se acerco a la profesora del grupo 401 y le susurro un par de cosas…

'_¿Que le estará diciendo…? Indicaciones tal vez…' _ – pensó la chica del listón restándole importancia.

Cuando la profesora termino de _decirle indicaciones _empezó a buscar algo con la mirada, entre sus alumnos ya acomodados, y abrió los ojos como platos cuando no encontró lo que buscaba.

Lo que provoco que casi saltara asta la salida, abriendo la puerta y perdiéndose en el pasillo a los ojos de todos.

"_¡Que creen que están haciendo ahí! ¡La clase esta aquí jovencitos!"_

"_Sabe profesora debería ponerle mas atención a su grupo…" _- dijo tranquilamente una vos desconocida.

"_Si profesora mire que después de 5 minutos se da cuenta de que no estamos_…" - agrego otra vos diferente a la primera

"_Tiene suerte… no se imagina que tipo de cosas pudimos haber echo en ese lapso de tiempo…" - _Hablo por ultimo una tercera vos, y después se oyó el eco de unas risas

"_¡Dejen de decir sus barbaridades!_ _¡Y entren de una buena vez a la clase!"_

La puerta se abrió por cuarta vez ese día…

La profesora se masajeaba las sienes en un vano intento por tranquilizarse, detrás le siguieron tres individuos, lo curioso es que los tres iban vestidos de la mima manera, o mejor dicho el mismo tipo de ropa y guantes, pero de diferente color.

El primero le lanzo una vana mirada a todos los presentes, mientras se acomodaba la gorra y les sonreía a todos burlonamente, tenía unos llamativos ojos rojo rubí del mismo color que gran parte de su ropa, a excepción de su cabello que era de color naranja algo similar al de Momoko pero lo tenia algo largo para ser el corte de un chico, era todo caído hacia abajo y punteado a los lados, por ultima característica tenia un pequeño parche el la mejilla derecha, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sonriéndole _inocentemente_ a su maestra.

El segundo traía una pinta mas alegre se podría decir que traía cara de ángel, incluso era pecoso y tenia unos curiosos ojos azul celeste, tenia una mirada despreocupada tal vez demasiado acostumbrada a lo que siempre pasaba a su alrededor, le sonrió un poco a su grupo pero mas de uno pudo darse cuenta de su sonrisa falsa, este era rubio y tenia también el cabello algo largo y desordenado pero terminaba en punta hacia atrás así que no se notaba mucho, su cabello brillaba como el sol e incluso su sonrisa, aun falsa, animo a mas de uno, abrazo sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, terminado de retocar la pinta de inocente que traía.

Por ultimo, estaba el que parecía el más serio de los tres, tenía el cabello amarrado en una pequeña cola hacia arriba, un mecho le tapaba parte del lado derecho de la cara, tenía unos profundos ojos verde oscuro y apenas y miro al grupo, restándole importancia, su presencia era algo intimidante las únicas acciones que hizo fueron, con un movimiento acomodarse el mecho de cabello después cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos, para segundos después volver a abrirlos y mirar al grupo, dándole una media sonrisa, lo que provoco robarle muchos suspiros a mas de un par de chicas.

Impresionante… esa era la palabra para describir sus acciones, Momoko se mostró asombrada por los chicos, al igual que Miyako, Kaoru solo bufo un _'presumidos'_ y decidió ignorarlos.

"Vayan a sentarse por favor…" - indico la maestra en un puchero infantil. Luego se giro con la otra profesora a seguirle dando _indicaciones._

Y así lo hicieron, primero se pusieron las batas y protectores, a paso lento y los tres sonrientes, todos con la mirada fija en la mesa del fondo vacía de asta atrás, vaya que habían causado impresión entre los dos grupos especialmente en el 401…

Aunque parece que de un momento a otro cambiaron de opinión…

Pasaron al lado de la mesa de las chicas. El chico de la gorra, que parecía ser el líder, giro su mirada y las miro por un momento a cada una, causando en Kaoru una mala cara, y en Miyako una de sorpresa, después detuvo su mirada en Momoko y sonrió haciendo que se sintiera nerviosa.

"Queremos esta mesa" – menciono con un deje de descaro.

Ellas entendieron perfectamente la situación y ahora Kaoru no era la única que tenia mala cara…

"Pues que mal…" - sonrió la morena – "Por que esta mesa es nuestra…"

Ahora fue el chico de ojos verde oscuro el que sonrió burlón.

"No veo tu nombre por ningún lado…" - dijo este con seriedad.

"Ni yo el tuyo…" - se defendió mirándole por igual.

El ambiente se torno tenso…

"Llegamos primero" – afirmo finalizando la pelirroja y mirando retadoramente a su interlocutor de ojos rubí – "No nos moveremos de aquí" – Miyako la miro sorprendida.

"_¿Sucede algo aya atrás?" – _Pregunto la maestra.

"Nada profesora…" - le contesto sonriente el rubio que asta ahora había permanecido en silencio.

"Solo… _conversábamos_…" - resalto la ultima palabra para después sonreírle a cada una y seguir con su camino – "Vamos hermanos, no perdamos tiempo…"

Se acomodaron en la ultima mesa, seguidos de la vista de tres molestas chicas que decidieron mejor ignóralos durante el resto de la clase.

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

"Que persistente el moreno de la gorra, ¿No Butch?" – pregunto lascivamente el oji rubí mientras miraba con aburrimiento la clase de ciencias.

"Lávate los ojos Brick, ese no era un chico…" - dijo con naturalidad dibujando círculos en su cuaderno.

"¿Qué?" – pregunto curioso y algo interesado su rubio hermano.

"Si" – suspiro – "fíjate… en realidad es una chica…" - dijo restadote importancia a su observación.

"Hm.… ahora que lo veo, tienes razón…" - afirmo el ojos rubí

"Por supuesto…"

"¿Es algo importante?" – curioseo el rubio.

"Naahh… Boomer, nada importante…" – miro de reojo a Butch.

Entonces sonó la campana…

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Las chicas tomaron sus cosas y se quitaron el equipo…

"_Antes de ir a la cafetería pasen por el baño y lávense las manos… ¡Que tengan buen día!"_

Esta vez salieron las tres juntas, pero aun no socializaban, hablaron por un momento de la clase y que los alumnos del 156 eran agradables… claro excepto tres de ellos.

"Por cierto Kaoru, gracias por defendernos… en parte…"

"Si… creo que me equivoque contigo…" - agrego un poco apenada la rubia

"Seehh, no se preocupen… esos chicos eran unos cretinos, espero no volver a verlos…" - las miro por un momento – "Creo que yo también me equivoque con ustedes…" - les sonrió.

…_Una nueva amistad…_

"¿Comemos juntas?" – propuso esperanzada Miyako a su nueva amiga

"Esta bien…" - cerró los ojos.

"¡Entonces vamos!" – tomo a ambas chicas por los brazos y las hizo correr asta la cafetería.

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

"Ya viste ahí…" - señalo el chico del cabello amarrado

"Si ya las vi…" - sonrió mirando a tres chicas en especial – "Solo esperemos a que Boomer llegue pronto" – dijo algo impaciente.

"¡Llegue!" – exclamo entusiasmado el mencionado, corriendo asta a ellos con algo en manos – "No saben que difícil es encontrar uno de estos en el patio…"

"¡Excelente!" – dijo feliz el chico de la gorra haciendo un puño en mano – "Ahora aprenderán a no meterse con nosotros…"

"Si pero…" - se coloco una mano en el estomago – "Compremos algo… muero de hambre…" - dijo el de ojos verde pardo.

"Esta bien" – rodó la mirada – "pero para que podamos hacer la broma yo te diré donde debemos sentarnos" – advirtió, los otros dos solo asintieron con la mirada.

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

"¿Qué es esto?" – pregunto la rubia mirando a sus compañeras

"Ni idea… pero yo tengo hambre ¡y me lo boy a comer!" – dijo la morena

"Entonces comete el mió por favor" – volvió a hablar la rubia

"¡Claro!" – y sin protestar se arrimo la bandeja

"No creo que este tan mal…" – comento Momoko oliéndolo un poco.

Como se encontraban distraídas nunca se percataron de que a una mesa lejos de ellas, estaban los maestros del desastre, observándolas…

"Bien… dámelo" – ordeno el pelirrojo

El rubio, que estaba mas entretenido picando su comida, lo miro vacilante y le extendió la mano intercambiando el _grillo_ que tenia.

Solo tubo que ojear una ves mas la mesa continua, y haciendo uso de su buena puntería lanzo al animalejo mirando por enzima del hombro, demasiado confiado de si mismo regreso su vista al frente y ahogo una carcajada.

"Mira Miyako… yo lo pruebo y te digo si-…" – se interrumpió a si misma de repente, sintió un peso extra en su cabeza, subió la mirada, la rubia se puso azul. La morena solo comento.

"Este… tienes algo en tu…"

"¡AAAHHHH! ¡QUITAMELO! ¡Quítamelo!"

Su reacción fue tal que al tener la bandeja en manos, por la sorpresa y sin querer la arrojo por los aires… y por mala o buena suerte, así casi en cámara lenta… dos de los tres hermanos en la mesa continua pudieron ver como esta iba, caía, y se impactaba contra la cabeza del travieso chico de la gorra, borrando inmediatamente la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traía.

"… Brick…"

"¿Hermano…?"

Ambos chicos sudaron frió, mientras veían como su hermano se levantaba lentamente y se giraba con la mirada ensombrecida a la mesa continua.

Momoko se percato de esto al ver como su almuerzo escurría por los hombros de su vecino.

"¡Oh!, y-yo… ¡Lo s-sient-!"

"¡No te disculpes!" – agrego el chico apresuradamente mientras la miraba con una extraña sonrisa – "_Esta bien_…" – susurro mirándola.

La chica pelirroja trago duro…

Brick giro rápidamente sobre su lugar, arrebatando a un confundido chico de ojos celeste el pudín que este comía.

Momoko abrió grandemente los ojos viendo como le arrojaban aquella cosa. Contando con buenos reflejos que no conocía les esquivo en el momento exacto.

Que lastima que Kaoru no lo vio venir…

"¡Hmp!" – solo se le entendió… mientras poco a poco se le hinchaba una venita en la frente.

"¡Oigan!" – reclamo molesta Miyako, no dudando ni un momento en devolver el ataque.

El chico de ojos rubís solo tubo que agacharse mirando divertido como por enzima de el pasaba el ataque de sopa recién mandado. El que fue e impacto a ambos hermanos, que solo miraron con naturalidad como se les manchaban las chamarras. Después se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

"¡GERRA DE COMIDA!"

Después de la exclamación miraron cómplicemente a su hermano, quien subió a la mesa de un salto, empezando a arrojar todo a todos.

Claro que los mas hiperactivos de la escuela no lo pensaron ni dos veces para unirse al motín. Los pesados chicos de segundo y tercero vieron una buena oportunidad para darles su bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso.

- "Miyako ¡Cuidado!" – grito Momoko encogiéndose un poco, la rubia no capto muy a su amiga y se dio la vuelta, impactado en su rostro un poco de pasta.

Momoko intentó esquivar todo sin mucho éxito, opto por arrojarse al piso y cubrirse la cabeza rezando por que nada pegajoso se le quedara en el cabello.

"Realmente me equivoque con ustedes…" – dijo una sonriente Kaoru enzima de la mesa – "Por que ustedes ¡Si que saben divertirse!" – dijo mientras arrojaba unos mofins.

Miyako lo pensó por un momento, volteo la mirada y vio como los de tercero se aprovechaban de los mas pequeños, _'¡Que injustos son!' _e invadida por un poco de ira, volteo una mesa para usarla de protector y en poco tiempo se le unió a Kaoru en la guerra que les estaban ganando a los de segundo año.

Momoko buscaba camino de salida por debajo de las mesas, al principio en gatas luego tubo que arrastrarse a lo militar, llevaba una cara de espanto al ver el escándalo y el gran desastre que había provocado… en parte se sentía culpable.

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Miro con orgullo lo que había provocado, no era lo que esperaba ¡Pero que mejor forma de comenzar el año! Echo una larga mirada a toda la cafetería, mientras se burlaba de las pobres cocineras que apenas lograban salir. Esto iba a terminar feo… pero había valido la pena.

Algo en especial atrajo toda su atención, frunció un poco el seño mientras identificaba a la persona que se arrastraba por debajo de las mesas, ¿Qué sucedía con esa chica?

Hace apenas una hora sus ojos rosas mostraban determinación en la clase de ciencias, ¿Dónde habían quedado todas esas agallas que demostró cuando lo reto?

"¡Tsk!" – abría que intervenir.

Salto por enzima de las mesas importándole poco o mucho que le arrojaran algo enzima, se adelanto una mesa delante de ella y se metió de bajo de esta. Encontrándose cara a cara con ella.

"Oye" – comenzó.

"¿Hm.?" – estaba sorprendida por encontrarse nuevamente con ese chico, pero recordó todo lo que hizo e intento pasarlo de largo mirándolo con molestia.

"Muy buena la broma ¿No?" – le dijo despacio atrayendo su atención – "Es decir… nunca me hubiera imaginado que le tuvieras tanta fobia a los insectos…" – sonrió descaradamente observando divertido la mueca de incredulidad que tenia la chica.

"Así… ¿que tu…?" – le señalo con un dedo tembloroso… pero del coraje.

"Aja…" – amplio su sonrisa – "Por cierto… me llamo Brick Rowdy" – y sin mas dio la vuelta y comenzó a huir arrastrándose también por las mesas.

"¡Salvaje! ¡Regresa aquí!" – y comenzó a perseguirlo furica acelerando el paso, ahora importándole poco si sus rodillas se batían de pasta entre otras cosas asquerosas – "¡Te acecinare! ¡Regresa!" – tomaba cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para arrojársela.

Obra hecha… aunque el término perjudicándose en gran parte, pero por alguna extraña razón ver la sonrisa que había en sus labios cada vez que lograba atinarle con algo, le causaba alegría también.

La diversión acabo cuando las puertas se abrieron brusca y ruidosamente…

"¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!" - Grito todo rojo de ira el director…

'_¡Ya nos llevo la…!'_ – pensó Kaoru sudando frió.

Detrás de el llegaba el _batallón_ de prefectos y muchas coordinadoras, todos ellos con listas en manos y plumas rojas las temibles plumas rojas. Tal vez por la edad y el timbre de vos no muchos se percataron de su presencia.

'_Hora de huir…'__ –_ pensó el chico de la gorra roja. Soltando un chiflido no muy agudo pero si lo suficiente para llamar la atención de sus dos hermanos.

Ambos entendieron a la perfección dejando de hacer lo que hacían

Butch detuvo el ataque que tenia con las dos chicas, ocasionado por un _Cobarde_ a Kaoru que se 'le escapo' desatando su furia

Boomer por otro lado entre comía y arrojaba unos pastelitos que se robo.

Brick logro forzar la ultima ventana escurriéndose por debajo de esta, sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo, desaparecido de la cafetería.

"¡Déme eso!"- Ordeno el director arrebatándole a un prefecto el alta voz – "¡¿QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO?!"

Las chicas lograron reunirse nuevamente.

"Esto esta mal" – dijo Momoko.

"Deberíamos hacer lo mismo que ellos" – dijo señalando la ventana abierta

"¡No quiero estar castigada!" – se quejo la rubia cerrando los ojos.

"Odio admitirlo pero esto es mi culpa…" _'No en realidad es la culpa de Brick…' _"No me gusta nada esto pero tenemos que irnos ¡Ya!"

Ambas asintieron, y gracias a Miyako (Sabrá dios como lo hizo) que logro robarle las llaves a la cocinera, abrieron silenciosamente la puerta de atrás y salieron a gatas de esta, corriendo al gimnasio para después asearse en los baños.

"_¡Como nadie sabe…! ¡Todos los de la cafetería están detenidos!"__ – _finalizo el ingenuo director.

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Wow ¡Realmente funciono! Ambas se sonrieron felices de su travesura, se miraron y rieron de ellas mismas, estaban todas manchadas de la cabeza a los pies, a la que pareció importarle menos fue a Kaoru, Miyako se consolaba convenciéndose a si misma que todo eso saldría al lavarlo, Momoko ni quería pensar en eso temiendo arruinar el momento.

Pero el momento se arruino… por que para disgusto y sorpresa de las tres, muy cómodamente acostados y sentados en las grandas estaban estos tres chicos esperándolas…

El rubio estaba recostado completamente boca abajo mirando hacia la entrada con el rostro entre sus manos, curiosamente traía mal puesta la gorra roja del ojos rubí, el chico de la coleta se encontraba del otro lado, acostado boca arriba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y parecía que dormitaba, y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba el pelirrojo, en el centro, que miraba el techo como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo.

"Brick…" – llamo el oji azul a su hermano mientras se acomodaba la gorra – "Están aquí…" – el mencionado bajo la mirada y le hizo un ademán a sus hermanos para que se enderezaran.

Momoko frunció el ceño, Miyako y Kaoru imitaron la acción mirándolos con desconfianza.

"¿Qué quieren?" – cuestiono la chica del listón, el líder sonrió ignorando su pregunta.

"Ellos son Butch y Boomer…" – dijo señalando a cada uno – "Y yo soy Brick, como tu ya sabes… Somos los hermanos Rowdy"

La morena miro con sorpresa a Momoko ¿Por qué ella sabia su nombre?

Miyako se sorprendió más… no por las declaraciones… si no por que el chico de ojos celestes se llamaba como su amado gato.

'_Pero mi gato es mas lindo…'_ – pensó inocentemente. Sonriendo al final.

"¿Qué quieren?" – repitió Momoko elevando la vos.

"Bájale al genio amiga…" – se burlo el de la coleta, Brick solo le arqueo una ceja.

"No buscamos problemas…" – comenzó, aunque fue interrumpido.

"Se nota" – ahora la sarcástica fue la chica de la gorra.

"En realidad…" – la ignoro, cosa que se tomo mal – "Solo pensamos que seria bueno que empezaran a juntarse con nosotros…" – declaro para sorpresa de todos, asta sus hermanos – "Me agradan…" – les sonrió y Momoko lo hizo por igual.

"Gracias… pero NO Gracias…"

"¡Nunca!" – exclamo la morena

"Demasiada mala influencia por un día…" – dijo Miyako jugando con las llaves.

"¡Excelente!" – dijo feliz el líder para volver a causar confusión entre todos – "Así se pone mas interesante…" – sonrió mas ampliamente, dándose la vuelta – "Butch, Boomer" – llamo – "¡Vamos!" –le siguieron no sin antes despedirse con una sonrisa de las chicas – "Nos vemos en clases"

Su vos hizo eco por todo el gimnasio… con esto se declaro que esa no iba a ser la ultima vez que vieran a esos chicos…

"Brick, Butch y Boomer Rowdy" – susurro Momoko mirando la puerta por donde salieron. Las tres suspiraron pesadamente.

¿Por qué les pasaban estas cosas a ellas?, lo mejor era asearse, aun faltaban tres horas mas, posiblemente algunas personas las delatarían y las estaban buscando… o quien sabe, pero lo mejor era prevenir.

…_Y hacer como si ese día no hubiera pasado…_

Tan fácil decirlo… pero no hacerlo…

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Si ya se lo que me dirán… que están decepcionados de mi fic… que ahí mejores… que de autora me muero de hambre… entre otras cosas…

Ya se empieza a ver un poquito (Nada) de Momoko y Brick ¿no? xD (Por cierto pido sinceras disculpas por que por desgracia mía cada día escribo peor y confundí Momoko con Mokono, si lo ser un HORRIBLE error… discúlpenme… *junta ambas manos*) *suspira* Esta vez no tarde mucho pero estoy teniendo demasiado tiempo libre xD

Con respecto a las parejas… pues no ahí una en especial, por que las tres me gustan y tratare de darlas todas por igual… Pronto editare el primer capitulo, y tratare de no volver a tener errores, aunque miro decepcionada que nadie me deja galletitas *llora a gota gorda* Shif… Continuare unos cuantos capítulos haber que pasa…

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

.::·::. **K**_a_**z**_e_ **B**_o_**l**_k_ .::·::.

.::·:: _Ódiame… y ódiame mucho, así que invadiré todos tus pensamientos_ ::·::.


	3. Una mañana en la escuela

¡Hola a todos! ¡Chicos y chicas ¿Cómo están?! Yo animada y deseosa de presentarle el próximo capitulo de mi fic, _**¡Muchas gracias!**_ ¡A las lindas y muy maravillosas personas que me dieron galletitas! ¡En serio me levantaron el ánimo con sus Reviews! Que no dude en dejar de estudiar (xD) y ponerme a escribir el próximo capi TwT Bien lo prometido es deuda así que sin más que decir ¡el tercer capitulo de mi fic!

**Titulo:** Our Beloved Enemies

**By:** Kaze Bolk

**Parejas:** Momoko&Brick, Miyako&Boomer, Kaoru&Butch (Por que así tenia que ser xD)

**Genero:** Drama, Humorístico (Espero…), AU, Romántico (mas adelante)

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Nunca se imaginaron que este nuevo año seria divertido para bien o para mal…

"_Por que algunos necesitan un pequeño empujoncito para aprender a madurar"_

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

…_Producciones Kaze Bolk Preset-…_

_(Oh joder… eso no va *Gota de sudor*)_

**O**_u_**r** _B_**e**_l_**o**_v_**e**_d_ **E**_n_**e**_m_**i**_e_**s**

**Capitulo 3**

"_Una mañana en la escuela_"

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

"Se esta tardando…" – dijo impaciente cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Segura que es aquí?" – contesto la rubia acercándose asta la reja de la entrada. La morena la miro con incredulidad.

"¡Tu me trajiste aquí!" – la señalo acusadoramente – "¡¿Ahora me vas a decir que no es aquí?!" – la oji-azul le sonrió con nerviosismo.

"B-bueno… es que… yo casi no salgo, además no conozco por aquí…" – se defendió

"¡Suficiente me largo!" – se subió en la patineta

"¡Espera! Si es aquí, y nos vamos Momoko se enfadara con nosotras…"

"Es su culpa… por no darme la dirección a mi"

"¡Oye!" – puso ambas manos en sus caderas

"Esta bien, esta bien… ¿Qué propones entonces?" – volvió a cruzarse de brazos

"…" – miro decidida y tomo aire… - "… ¡MOMOKO!" – grito poniendo ambas manos a los lados de su cara – "¡¿YA ESTAS LISTA?! ¡KAORU Y YO TE ESTAMOS ES---!" – unas manos interrumpieron sus gritos.

"¡¿Estas loca?!" – La morena estaba algo ruborizada – "¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué tal si no vive aquí?!" – empezó a mirar a todos lados nerviosa, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, para huir por si alguien salía a reclamar, pero sin querer choco con la bicicleta azul provocando que cayeran, para suerte de Miyako… enzima de ella… - "¡Auch!"

"¡Oye Kaoru-chan! ¡Casi me ahogas!" – dijo recuperando su todo de reprimenda

"_Deseo que la tierra se abra en este momento y me trague muy, muy al fondo…¡No! Mejor que se trague a Miyako y a su estupida bicicleta__… ¡Que rayos! ¡Que lleguen los malditos hermanos Rowdy y saqueen toda la casa de Momoko! ¡Si eso! ¡Y que luego se la trague la tierra!" _– susurraba a regaña dientes

Entonces la ventana del segundo piso se abrió, dejado ver a la nombrada que tenía un listón en la boca, señal de que se estaba peinando, al principio las miro con sorpresa y luego les sonrió nerviosamente, saludándolas. La rubia sonrió también.

"¿Ya vez? Si estaba…" – le sonrió a la oji-verde, esta se levanto velozmente…

"¡Tu!"- la señalo, Momoko arqueo las cejas hacia arriba sin dejar de sonreírle – "¡Cuando bajes yo…!" – el ruido de la puerta interrumpió su amenaza.

Ambas miraron como una pequeña personita salía de esta, una persona similar a Momoko, de ojos y cabello naranja, su cabello estaba amarrado en dos trencitas recogidas en aros y atadas con moños, esta las miraba con curiosidad, luego sonrió animadamente y avanzo asta la entrada, hablándoles desde el otro lado de la reja.

"¡Ojayo!" – las saludo estirando sus manos – "¡Uatashi ua _Kuriko_!Anata no onamae ua?" – dijo metiendo un dedo en su boca, la cara de Kaoru era un poema…

"…" – Mas sin embargo comenzó a analizar la situación, concentrándose, pensado detenidamente cada una de las palabras dichas por la menor, entonces se volvió a Miyako y le dijo – "¿Tienes alguna bendita idea de lo que me acaba de decir este mini clon de Momoko?"

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

"Sumima sen, Miyako-chan y Kaoru-kun" - Se disculpo inocentemente ofreciéndoles un poco mas de jugo

"¡Kuriko! ¡Ya te dije que hables bien!" – grito Momoko apareciendo de la nada y dándole un quedo golpe en la cabeza

"¡Ahí! ¡Momoko Oneesan no baka!" – le grito mientras lentamente corría para esconderse detrás de su mamá y una vez segura le saco la lengua

"¡KURIKO!" – apretó los puños, su hermanita si que la hacia rabiar, pero era su hermana y era menor que ella así que debía aguantar – "¡Okasa! ¡Schindsi rarenai!" – dijo esta cruzándose de brazos

Por otro lado, nuestras dos últimas amigas invitadas miraban con asombro _Una 'agradable y entendible' discusión en casa de los Akatsutsumi _Kaoru por ratos y momentos miraba a Miyako, y esta simplemente tenia la vista al frente, estática, mientras veía e intentaba entender todo… En a situación anterior, antes de que iniciara todo, pudo comprender las simples palabras de la pequeña Kuriko, era Japonés básico incluso volvió a reprimir a Kaoru por no conocerlo, esta contesto que no usaba ni los honoríficos, y que sus hermanos siempre la fastidiaban con el 'chan' u 'Oneesan' que no le gustaba.

La amable mujer en medio de la sala compartía los llamativos ojos naranjas de Kuriko pero tenía el cabello de un color mas vivo como Momoko, era alta y no era muy diferente a una mamá común, pero esta despedía un agradable ambiente a familia y maternidad, con las constantes sonrisas que les daba a las chicas, sonrisas a las cuales Kaoru se sonrojaba y Miyako trabajosamente correspondía ella también se avergonzó.

"_¿Es así todos los días?" – _Susurro Kaoru tomando mas jugo del ofrecido, Miyako le dio un disimulado codazo – "¡Auch! Ok, ya entendí…" – rodó la mirada

"Jeje… en realidad…" – hablo la señora Akatsutsumi, bajando a Kuriko de sus brazos y atrayendo la atención de las chicas – "Suelen llevarse muy bien…" – le sonrió ampliamente a Kaoru, mientras detrás de ella las hermanas se veía con mala cara – "… pero recién nos mudamos aquí, y donde vivíamos antes usábamos mucho el Japonés antiguo, Momoko logro adaptarse muy rápido pero… a Kuriko se le escapa de vez en cuando…"

"¿De vez en cuando? ¡Okasa! ¿Qué no vez que lo hace para molestarme?" – se quejo Momoko tomando su mochila y caminando asta la puerta

"¡Por supuesto que no!" – hablo _normalmente _Kuriko – "¡Mentirosa!" – dejo su actitud de valentía cuando vio que Momoko regresaba agresivamente de la puerta – "¡Okasa Tasukete!" – chillo abrazando otra vez las piernas de su madre

"Niñas… niñas… mejor ya váyanse que se les hace tarde para el colegio…" – razono la señora Akatsutsumi dando por terminada la discusión

Miyako y Kaoru se levantaron lentamente siguiendo a Momoko asta la puerta…

"_**¡Gracias por la merienda Señora Akatsutsumi!**_" – se despidieron ambas animadamente. Ella les sonrió.

"No ahí de que, me dio gusto alfil conocerlas ¡Vayan con cuidado!"

"Lo aremos mamá" – se despidió con un abrazo y salio… Kuriko la siguió…

"_¡Oneesan! ¡¿Y a mi no me das un abrazo?!" – _Dijo en tono de burla, su mamá negó con la cabeza, divertida.

"_¡KURIKO Dete yukunasai!_"

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

En una habitación se escucho el sonido de alguien que se movía para cambiar de lugar en una cama, pero algo no lo dejo continuar durmiendo…

Se enderezo somnoliento tallándose ambos ojos, miro a su izquierda, en la cama continua, alguien continuaba durmiendo placidamente abrazando una almohada, miro a su derecha, en la otra cama, alguien parecía continuar durmiendo pero el sabia que no era así. Bostezo.

"Butch ¿Qué hora es?" – levanto la cobija y saco ambas piernas de la cama, se enderezo y comenzó a estirarse

"Las ocho…" – respondió simplemente sin moverse de su posición

"¿y a que hora entramos?" – se puso su gorra, no importaba todo lo demás, lo primero que siempre hacia todas la mañanas era ponerse su gorra.

"A las ocho…" – sin ninguna acción.

"Oh que maravilla…" – dijo sarcástico – "¡Boomer despierta ya! ¡Que vamos a tiempo!" – tomo su almohada y se la arrojo…

"¡Hmp!" – se escucho y se tapo asta la cabeza.

"Boomer…" – susurro Butch desde su posición en tono de advertencia…

"Ya… ya… ya estoy despierto…" – se levanto pero al dar un mal paso, su pie se enredo con la sabana del piso y resbalo… solo se escucho el golpe seco de el contra el piso - "…" – se hubiera quejado pero parece que el sueño le ayudo a distraerse del dolor…

"¿Cómo logras vestirte todas las mañanas?" – Brick negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos, Butch lo miro lascivamente, al fin abriendo los ojos…

"Fácil…" – respondió un sonriente Boomer apoyándose con un codo – "Por que despierto exactamente con lo que me puse ayer… y así evito el estarme cambiando dos o mas veces"

Ambos hermanos le arrojaron sus almohadas y este les respondió de igual manera, dando comienzo a una divertida mini guerra de almohadas que tomo 15 minutos de su tiempo, primero la batalla fue dura pero… ¿Quién se lastima con una almohada? Así que de un momento a otro termino en un juego.

"¿Tenemos que ir a la escuela?" – pregunto Boomer en tono de flojera y decepción

"No…" – respondió Brick – "pero debemos…"

"¿Y tu desde cuando eres _tan _cumplido? – burlo Butch apoyando la primera idea

"No lo soy… ¿a quien demonios le importa la escuela ahora?" – respondió (N/K: Niños no hagan caso de lo que diga Brick, la escuela es… errr… bueno… deben ir o_ó) – "Pero tenemos una reputación, y como Rowdy's debemos mantenerla…"

"Esa reputación ahora es _nada_ Brick, ¿Es que no lo entiendes? La dejamos en nuestra antigua escuela, en nuestra antigua casa, en la vieja ciudad"

Brick lo miro por unos breves momentos, como si en verdad lo estuviera escuchando. Le sonrió

"No me importa" – Butch abrió los ojos sorprendido – "Lo que fue una vez, es y será siempre" – dijo en tono seguro y orgulloso de si mismo.

"No cambias…" – Butch se revolvió nerviosamente sus cabello intentando comprender

"¡Hey! ¿Podrían decidir de una vez? ¡Moriré de sueño!" – ambos continuaban irán doce – "Vamos 45 minutos tarde"

El chico de la gorra, busco el típico uniforme Rowdy…

"No te preocupes Boomer hoy los Rowdy no asistirán a la escuela…"

"¡Perfecto!" – el rubio busco su cama otra vez

"Pero como dije antes aun así vamos a ir" - se cruzo de brazos

"¿Eh…?" – este fue Butch

"Nos reportaremos enfermos, lo tengo todo arreglado…"

"Tenemos la excelente suerte de que te pienses todo, incluso nuestras respuestas antes de que las pensemos" – dijo el moreno en tono sarcástico, aunque esa era la rutina – "¿Qué planeas esta vez?" – le dio una irónica sonrisa

"Ya veras… hoy abra mucho movimiento en la escuela…"

"Que interesante…"

"Me siento mal…" – Boomer parecía un fideo en su cama – "Creo que hoy me quedare en casa" – sonrió un poco

"Ni de chiste tu eres de vital importancia para mi plan…"

"Entiendo…" – dijo el rubio, que no entendía nada.

Dadas las 9 ya vestidos los chicos con sus respectivas chamarras, y unas mochilas que no tenían útiles exactamente, salieron silenciosamente de su cuarto. No había ningún ruido en su casa, esta silenciosa, se preguntaron si tal vez Ana ya estuviera en su trabajo, aunque era menos probable, se quitaron los zapatos para bajar por las escaleras, Brick les hizo la seña del silencio a sus hermanos y así los tres se escabulleron en la cocina, lograron pasar el cuarto de Ana, y la sala no fue problema. Orgulloso y satisfechos llegaron a la puerta, tomaron las llaves, salieron y Brick cerró silenciosamente.

Pero el sonido de unos zapatos de tacón adentro de la casa los hizo ponerse en alerta, se acercaban, y desgraciadamente el frente de su casa no contaba con muchos lugares para ocultarse.

La puerta se abrió y paso lo que temían. Unos curiosos ojos grises los miraban a cada uno.

"Chicos… ¿Qué hacen aun aquí?" – la mujer puso ambas manos en sus caderas.

"Mamá…" – susurro Boomer… Los ojos de Brick se movían disimuladamente a la velocidad luz, buscando una adecuada mentira.

"Hoy entramos tarde" – contesto alfil

"¿Ah si?" – levanto ambas cejas – "¿Y por que?" – los miro desconfiados, no era un rumor el hecho de que sus hijos eran tremendos.

"Por que…" – comenzó Brick, el tener a Ana, su madre ahí no ayudaba mucho, le era difícil mentir con ella presente.

"Por que hoy no tendremos clases…" - salvo Butch en tono natural, todos le miraron – "Aremos trabajo comunitario en la escuela, la limpiaremos con nuestro salón" – dijo muy seguro, parecía sincero

"¿Y las mochilas?" – observo Ana. Butch se encogió de hombros mientras volteaba a Brick y abría su mochila. Ana abrió los ojos convencida

"Son Bolsas negras" – saco una – "Nos las pidieron ayer para la basura, ¿Satisfecha?" – arqueo una ceja.

A sus espaldas Brick sonrió, su hermano se las sabia todas, era un excelente salvavidas en esos aspectos, aunque el también lo era pero le daba crédito por esta vez, un perfecto disfraz sin remordimiento alguno.

'_Parece creíble…' _– Ana sonrió – "De acuerdo, me convence" – Interiormente los hermanos suspiraron aliviados, ella animadamente los condujo asta su auto – "¡Pero vengan! ¡Yo los llevare!" – dijo sonriente.

Los hermanos pusieron cara de espanto, y se miraron entre si.

"No es necesario Ana" – dijo Brick en tono convincente.

"¡Para nada! ¡Claro que si! No me vana negar el gusto de llevarlos a la escuela ¿Verdad? ¡No ahí ningún problema!" – cambio su tono de vos – "a menos de que me estén ocultando algo…"

"¡Bah! Llévanos y ya…" – bufo Butch también en tono convincente pero dentro de si se reprimió por decir eso

Su madre abrió el auto, Brick por supuesto, se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, y los restantes atrás, cuando Ana daba la vuelta para subirse del otro lado, los tres buscaron torpemente el cinturón de seguridad.

"Esto no estaría pasando si te hubieras despertado temprano Boomer"

"¿Yo? ¡Tu sugerirte subir al auto que lleva a la morgue!"

"¡Basta ya! Ana esta abriendo su puerta" – y así fue la animada mujer les sonreía a cada uno.

"Bien, nos vamos" – declaro ella misma.

Puso la llave en el motor y al encender este hizo sobresaltar a los tres hermanos de sus lugares, no es muy común que al empezar a conducir se comience acelerando a fondo y con la quita en las velocidades, pero era tan cierto como ver la nariz en medio de tus ojos todas las mañanas, que el hecho de que Ana conducía _asesinamente _**mal**.

'_Necesito matar a alguien por esto' _– pensó agresivamente el moreno apretando los dientes.

'_No vomites, no vomites, no vomites, no vomites, no vomites, no vomites…' _– pensó Boomer cerrando fuertemente los ojos

"Llegaremos en dos minutos" – se le entendió a una animada Ana, Brick volteo a verla, incrédulo.

'_¿Por qué no lo dejamos en tres y llegamos sanos y salvos?' _– se _atrevió_ a pensar, aferrándose al asiento de su lugar.

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

"Que extraño…" – pensó en voz alta Momoko.

"¿Qué es?" – curioseo Miyako

"Esta todo muy tranquilo" – la miro con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Así…? Haber…" – Miyako empezó a mirar por todos lados.

Nada fuera de lo común otra clase de ciencias, todos convivían tratando de resolver las formulas ya copiadas en el pisaron, otros hablando bajo y una que otra risita, pero era cierto, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

"Es cierto todo esta muy tranquilo, nada comparado al incidente de hace dos días" – dijo mientras bajaba la voz algo sonrojada.

"Seehh… que día…" – dijo Kaoru con una media sonrisa, haciéndose notar, ocultando su rostro detrás de su gorra y en una cómoda posición.

Se habían salvado bien bonito y con todos los orgullos por que por suerte su salón no las delato, y a pesar de que habían tenido que limpiar la cafetería a fondo ese había sido el día más divertido y problemático que nunca jamás tendrían, sumando también que ahora tenían un punto en su reputación como _las chicas que iniciaron la colosal de comida _que nunca paso, a Miyako le preocupo, no quería ser reconocida como una niña problema o algo así por otro lado Kaoru le consoló restándole importancia y convenciéndole de que _esas _reputaciones con el tiempo se enfriarían, _"luego nadie se va a acordar" _y de las que se tenia que preocupar en verdad eran de las que quedaban en el historial escolar.

En fin todo había terciado bien y lo agradecían.

"Oh es cierto" – volvió a pensar en vos alta Momoko abriendo grandemente los ojos. Ambas le miraron esperando a que dijera algo interesante, se volteo animada a la rubia – "¿Recuerdas al prefecto ese de un año mayor? El estudiante que hace el roll de prefecto, Natuki" – ella asintió, y a Momoko se le hicieron unos ojitos de corazón – "Ahhh… es que en la mañana iba pasando y me sonrió, Ahhh… es tan guapo…" – suspiro recargándose en sus dos manos

'_Pensé que diría algo importante' – _Kaoru se hundió en su lugar, y mientras continuaba escuchando de que _tan guapo_ era el 'fulano' de tal, no pudo hacer mas que poner los ojos en blanco

"Oh y ¿Por qué no le hablas?" – sugirió Miyako soltando una risita

"¡No que pena! No se ni que decirle" – cerro los ojos sonrojada.

Desde el primer día le había parecido verlo, pues había un tumulto de gente por todos lados, además de diversidad de chicos, el segundo día pudo verle mejor, era bien parecido de bonitos ojos cafés aunque parecían vino, y de cabello igual café todo hacia abajo, no de esos cortes en los que te pelan todo lo de atrás, tenia mucho estilo y eso le encanto. Los ojos de un chico era lo que le atraían más, saliendo del físico, como los bonitos ojos de los artistas que veía por la tele, azules o grises, a veces verdes, y los ojos de Natuki si que eran bonitos, si ella recordaba que ayer por el sol se le vieron mas claros ¡y que bonitos! Llegaba un color mas vivo al vino que tenia y tendrá siempre, casi violetas, casi rojizos, casi rubís, se puso a fantasear con el recuerdo, de un Natuki de ojos rubís, si pudieran leer sus pensamientos arriba de sus cabeza estarían flotando corazoncitos de diferentes colores y tamaños, sus amigas la miraron extrañadas, pero esta ni en cuenta, Natuki… Natuki y sus fantaséales ojos rubí, si, rubíes que recordaban al fuego, únicos, atrevidos, solo había visto esos ojos una vez… si, una vez… pero… no había sido ayer… no… pensó un momento… ¿Cuándo y donde había visto ojos rubíes?

"…_nunca me hubiera imaginado que le tuvieras tanta fobia a los insectos…" – sonrió descarada y divertidamente - "Por cierto… me llamo Brick __Rowdy__" – dio la vuelta y comenzó a huir por las mesas._

"_¡Salvaje! ¡Regresa aquí!" – dijo ella y le siguió_

Su cara marco ocupado por un momento… su sonrisa se borro por completo y se comenzó a poner azul, tenia en su cara la mueca de que había probado algo horrible…

"¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" – Grito a todo pulmón – "¡hmp!" – Luego ella misma tuvo que frenarse tapándose la boca sumamente sonrojada, mientras miraba por todas partes viendo quien había escuchado, o mejor dicho, viendo quien NO había escuchado, por ultimo miro a sus amigas, Kaoru la miraba con pánico, y Miyako buscaba en vano el objeto del pánico – _'No pude ser… no puede ser… ¡Que vergüenza!' _– cerro sus ojos con fuerza, y volvió a abrirlos buscando refuerzo en sus amigas, aun tenia la boca tapada – _'¡Por que no me muero en este momento…!' _– se dejo 'azotar' en su lugar…

"¿Qué están mirando?" – exclamo agresivamente Kaoru, levantándose de su lugar.

"¡Kaoru Matsubara siéntate en este momento!" – bramo la profesora terminando de tensar el ambiente, Kaoru obedeció

'_Ahora si… mátenme…' – _se encogió en su lugar. La profesora avanzo

"Señorita Akatsutsumi, ¿Se siente bien? O ¿Por qué grita?"

"…" – iba a contestar que si para no preocupar a la maestra pero era mejor salir de ahí – "No profesora… ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?"

"Anda, ve…"

"¿Pueden venir mis amigas?"

"Mmm… no deberían…"

"¡Por favor!" – suplico Miyako – "Es nuestra amiga…"

"Esta bien, vayan…"

Las tres se levantaron y dejaron sus cosas, les dieron unos pases, y salieron, iban en silencio y a dos pasillos alejados del salón y sin nadie a la vista, Kaoru se detuvo al fin.

"Bien… ¡¿Qué diablos paso haya?!"

"¿Cómo…?"

"Por favor Momoko-chan, gritaste, y muy fuerte, no fue ninguna enfermedad"

"Es que…" – empezó a jugar con sus dedos – "ahhh… yo estaba soñando despierta…"

"¿Y…?" – apresuro la morena, rodando los ojos.

"Yo… eh… soñé con… Natuki, pero… el era muy feo y me estaba casando con el y eh… me estaba preguntando si aceptaba y… pensé en vos alta" – se encogió de hombros, ojala se lo creyeran…

"¿Eso es todo?" – frunció el ceño

"Déjala Kaoru" – sonrió Miyako – "Debes aceptar que fue muy gracioso" – rió

"Pues es verdad, no lo niego" – soltó una carcajada y le dio un leve golpecito de lado a Momoko – "Ya era hora de que pasara algo interesante hoy, estaba muy aburrido" –volvió a reír, Momoko intento seguirles nerviosamente

"¿Regresaremos a la clase?" – pregunto la rubia

"Ni de chiste" – Kaoru se cruzo de brazos

"Pues entonces vamos para abajo, algún salón no debe estar teniendo clases y podemos confundirnos con ellos…" – la pelirroja comenzó a caminar

"Esta bien pero no quiero llegar tarde a Educación Física" – advirtió Kaoru

"Oigan por que no se adelantan, yo quiero ir al baño…" – dijo serenamente la rubia

"Esta bien te vemos en las escaleras de la planta baja" – Momoko le sonrió y continuo, intentado olvidar el bochornoso asunto – _'¡Tu estas loca! Que demonios piensas, en un momentos piensas en el chico mas maravilloso que hayas visto y en el otro en ese… ese… ¡esa cosa de niño!' _ - Hacia pucheros con su cara, Kaoru decidió mejor no preguntar… como buena amiga la distrajo.

"¿Sabes? Hoy no llegaron los Rowdy"

'_¿Por qué tenias que mencionar eso?' _– pero callo en cuenta e algo… - "¿Ah no?" – parpadeo – "…Por eso estaba tan tranquilo el salón…" – comprendió mirando hacia arriba

"Si, se reportaron enfermos… pero es sospechoso. Ya vez que dicen que mala yerba nunca muere"

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

'_¡Moriré!, ¡Moriré!__, ¡Moriré!' _ - pensaba aun de ojos cerrados Boomer – _'No, vomitare… ¡vomitare y después moriré!'_

El auto freno en la entrada de la escuela, el impulso hizo que mas de uno se fuera hacia delante, venditos sean los cinturones de seguridad.

"Llegamos chicos, nos veremos en la noche" – los aturdidos chicos se bajaban torpemente – "¡Que les vaya bien en la escuela!" – dijo animadamente y arranco

"¡Viviré! ¡Viviré! ¡Viviré!" – celebraba Boomer – "¡_I will survive_!" – canto feliz – "¡NO! ¡Esperen…! Vomitare…" – tapo su boca con las manos

"¡Boomer! ¡deja de jugar! Ya perdimos suficiente tiempo" – razono Brick, mientras pensaba por donde podrían entrar sin ser descubiertos y en donde esconderse para que nadie se percatara de nada, se paso un dedo por la nariz y se acomodo la gorra – "Vamos por haya"

"Creo que me trague mi alma…" – continuaba Boomer

"No Brick, es por acá"– señalo, pero su hermano no se mostró muy convencido – "Boomer date la vuelta"

Y este así lo hizo abrió su mochila, y saco una serie de papeles, para estar mas cómodo se sentó en el piso a la sombra de un árbol cercano, los saco por orden, primero las carpetas que tenían breves descripciones de los maestros y partes de su historial, los horarios de clases de todos los grados, una llave maestra, y la lista de los 30 chicos mas populares de toda la escuela, como engreídos capitanes de equipo y grados avanzados, todos catalogados por orden alfabético o a la manera de Butch _del mas insoportable al mas inepto _una cámara fotográfica, una cita de grabación y por ultimo un papel muy grande doblado en cuatro partes, el chico del cabello amarrado desdoblo este aburridamente…

"Los planos de la escuela…" – susurro Boomer que asta ahora era el mas asombrado

"¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto?" – Brick arqueó una ceja, no se notaba sorprendido, aunque lo estaba.

"Ayer estuve muy ocupado…" – Butch sonrió burlonamente

"Por eso… ¿Cómo? digo, solo tuviste un día…" – sonrió mas ampliamente, ya hacia mucho tiempo que sus hermanos había dejado de sorprenderle, pero el siempre se sentía muy orgulloso de ellos

"Conozco a alguien…" – Brick lo miro con cara de ¿_Quien?_ Y este sonrió a su desconfianza – "Se los presentare mañana, cuando _si estemos _aquí"

"Bien…"

"Como te decía, querido hermanito, debemos entrar por aquí, pues si entramos por donde tu dices encontraremos un salón sin clases regado por el pasillo, hoy el 136 no tuvo clase de matemáticas y seriamos vistos por muchos ojos…"

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Los pasillo estaban vacíos, muy tranquilos y silenciosos, ni un alma, ni un prefecto ni profesor a la vista, aunque no importaba si encontraba a alguno, pues tenia un pase que confirmaba que no se estaba volando ninguna clase, iba tranquila, iba feliz, estaba pensando en que tipos de cosas podría hacer hoy al terminar la escuela, tal vez invitar a sus amigas a su casa, su abuela estaría encantada, o tal vez si observaba bien podría encontrar un medio de inspiración para otra de sus creaciones.

Las chicas de su clase, incluso sus amigas, estaban asombradas de la facilidad en que a ella se le ocurría algo y ¡BAN! Ya lo estaba dibujando en su libreta y al siguiente día ya lo llevaba puesto, no era presumida así que nunca alardeo sus logros, que si fueron muchos, aunque si les contó algunos a sus dos amigas, y se asombraron, aunque algo avergonzada rápidamente cambio el tema, pero no podía negar que le gustaba que la halagasen.

Se sorprendió de hacer una buena amiga tan pronto el primer día, Momoko era muy buena, muy linda con ella, graciosa y divertida, podías contarle cualquier cosa y ella te escuchaba y comprendía, era amable, daba buenos consejos, era fuerte, ella tomaba los problemas como si fueran suyos, lo tomaba enserio, se preocupaba por uno, y tenia un carácter escondido para hacer las cosas, aunque fantaseaba mucho y era muy enamoradiza, a veces se arrepentía de lo que hacia, pero ese no era ningún problema para ella, se alegro mucho de conocerla y se llevaban muy bien. Era una excelente compañera y amiga, una muy buena amiga.

Y Kaoru, pues no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente tan agresiva, ella era muy social y Kaoru-chan era todo su contrario, al principio pensó mal de ella, lo que después se reprimió, era malo juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, y Kaoru no era mala, en verdad también era buena amiga solo que le era difícil demostrarlo a los demás, admiraba su fortaleza para las cosas, era una persona segura de si misma, orgullosa, había sido amable con Momoko y ella, eso lo reconocía y agradecía. Solo ellas dos tenían el privilegio de conocer a la verdadera Kaoru, una que daba la cara por los demás e intentaba ser fuerte y valiente por todos.

Que bien había quedado en esta escuela, además de que pasaban sucesos interesantes, fuera del estudio que los unía a todos en común, ella estaba segura de que algo interesante les pasaría pronto, y mejor que sea pronto por que todo estaba aburrido. Auque que podía esperar del cuarto día de clases…

Sonrió, mientras tarareaba una cancioncita para matar el aburrimiento, se movía de un lado a otro, total, nadie la estaba viendo, iban para un cuarto de la clase y en los pasillos no había ni un alma.

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

"¿Y que me dices de tu familia?" – Kaoru, que estaba acostada al pie de la escalera levanto la vista

"¿Qué puedo decirte? Solo créeme, tu y Miyako no quieren ir a mi casa…" – Momoko rió ante su cometario

"¿Por qué no? Ya fueron a la mía, y no creo que haya casa peor que una en la que este mi hermanita…"

"Créeme, amiga, que si la ahí, una en donde están dos ineptos hermanos míos hijos de un luchador profesional"

"No pude ser tan malo, invítanos un día de estos, seria divertido ir a tu casa"

"¡Hmp! Tendré que limpiar" – ambas soltaron una carcajada pero algo llamo su atención… - "¿Qué no son…?"

"Los hermanos Rowdy…"

Ellos iban corriendo, aparentando no ser visto por nadie, ni se percataron de las chicas por que estaban lejos, pero ¿Quién no reconocía ellas únicas y llamativas chamarras de colores?, parecían cautelosos, corrían uno detrás de otro, pero estaba ahí por la misma razón que ellas, no había nadie, se detuvieron un segundo en una puerta, hicieron algo, pero no pudieron percatarse que, después entraron por esta y desaparecieron.

Ambas se miraron perplejas, ¿Qué demonios paso ahí? Se levantaron y de igual manera cautelosa fueron donde había desaparecido, Kaoru intento abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

"Junta tus manos" – sugirió Momoko, esta así lo hizo y las uso como escalón para que se asomara por la ventana de la puerta. Bajo – "Ahí otra puerta, pero esta cerrada, en la habitación no ahí nadie…"

"¿Qué estarán tramando? ¿No que estaban enfermos? Menudos idiotas" – Momoko se puso en pose pensativa, comenzando a razonar

"Podría decir que se siente mejor y regresaron a retomar las clases…" – comenzó, luego con un movimiento de muñeca golpeo la puerta – "Pero no entrarían por aquí ni de esa forma…"

"Algo traman… ¿Deberíamos decirle al prefecto?" – Pensó en vos alta. Momoko iba a decir que no pero recordó a alguien

"¡Siiii!" – con ojitos de corazón

"¡No! Si no seria explicar muchas cosas…" – Momoko suspiro decepcionada.

"Mejor buscamos a Miyako…"

"… y averiguamos que traman" – sentencio.

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Hola otra vez, bueno aquí me digno a terminar el capi, se que tarde un poco pero era porque estaba inspirada y comencé otros proyectos, por cierto, los invito a leer _Chronicles of Christmas _que es una serie de fic que are, y ya publique el primero _Memorias de un Ángel _que es un fic a Kaoru&Butch xD por favor léanlo… si entran a mi cuenta lo verán ^^

¡Ah contestar Reviews!

**Pokefantasma****: **¡Hola!, y muchas gracias *O* ¡fuiste mi primer Review! Se agradece mucho ojala te guste el capi, espero otro breve comentario tuyo xD

**Shadow Darklight****: **¡Y la continuación aquí la tienes! ¿Te gusto? Oh yo pensé que había sido poco original xD ¡Gracias a ti también!

**Tavor****: **Gracias todos sus comentarios me llegan, ojala te guste el capi

**Carito-fox****: **¡Galleta! *O* Gracias, eres muy linda, gracias por el Review, yo también amo a estos chicos xD

**Xabax****: **Muchas gracias por tu comentarios de animo, y no te preocupes por mi yo soy muy tristona xD, en verdad me levantaste el animo, espero y te guste el capi, y mi estilo, pues si, es muy extraño xD

**NTR: **Hablamos por MSN xD

En verdad chicos, se agradecen sus cometarios pues yo estoy comenzando aquí y comienzo con ustedes que me hacen escritora, escribo por que me gusta y por ustedes, para que les guste también, espero leerlos en próximos capítulos y haber si se animaba leer mis demás fics (Que aun no público ._.Uu)

¡A ustedes seis les dedico el capi!

¡Greetings!

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

.::·::. **K**_a_**z**_e_ **B**_o_**l**_k_ .::·::.

.::·:: _Tener éxito en la vida no es llegar a tener fama, sino a realizar aquello que realmente deseas_ ::·::.


	4. Persecuciones

¡Seguramente se que quedaron con cara de WHAT en el capitulo anterior!, seehh… *choca sus dedos* admito que mi idea no fue muy brillante, pero tengo muchas cosas planeadas para este fic, será lago, y tratare de tenerlo al corriente pero también quiero escribir otras historias, aunque todo a su tiempo (Agradezco mucho que me ayude un Beta, no se que seria de mi BUAAA) bueno, aquí el cuarto capitulo.

**Titulo:** Our Beloved Enemies

**By:** Kaze Bolk

**Parejas:** Momoko&Brick, Miyako&Boomer, Kaoru&Butch

**Genero:** Drama, Humorístico (Se intenta…), AU, Romántico (Mas adelante)

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Nunca se imaginaron que este nuevo año seria divertido para bien o para mal…

"_Por que algunos necesitan un pequeño empujoncito para aprender a madurar"_

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

**O**_u_**r** _B_**e**_l_**o**_v_**e**_d_ **E**_n_**e**_m_**i**_e_**s**

**Capitulo 4**

"P**e**_r_s**e**_c_**u**_c_**i**o_n_**e**s"

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Mientras del otro lado de las puertas…

Ahora los tres estaban dentro, seguros de no haber sido vistos por nadie, lo habían conseguido, y el plan de Brick hasta ahora parecía ir al margen. Solo debían ser cuidadosos, moverse en cada hora y ocultarse a los cambios de profesores por las clases.

"Brick, al fondo del pasillo viene un prefecto" – Susurro Boomer después de su observación

Ah si, eso también…

"¿Uno mayor?"

"No. De esos… los que son estudiantes y ayudan a la escuela"

Brick frunció levemente el ceño, hubieran entrado por la habitación que salieron pero habían vuelto a ponerle llave para no levantar sospecha. El prefecto los vio y comenzó a caminar asta ellos mirando su lista. A Brick se le tenía que ocurrir algo realmente bueno…

"¡Tsk! Dejen sus mochilas" – echo sus hombros y brazos hacia atrás para que la mochila resbalara y así lo hizo, sus hermanos le imitaron. Luego este las pateo disimuladamente debajo de una bolsa de basura cercana.

"¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?" – pregunto autoritariamente

'_¿Qué? ¿Este cree que por que es prefecto me intimidara? Pobre ingenuo… si me conociera…' _– pensó Brick para después sonreír extrañamente. El chico esperaba… - "Vamos de salida, nuestro tío vendrá a buscarnos"

"¿De salida, eh?" – lo miro con desconfianza – "¿Y que hacen asta aquí cuando la salida esta del otro lado de la escuela?" – señalo con un pulgar.

"Nuestro salón es el 136, no estamos teniendo actividades y por eso nuestro tío viene a buscarnos para llevarnos a la boda de mi primo" – contesto inteligentemente el maestro de la mentira, alias Butch.

'_Algo no encaja aquí' _"¿Me muestran sus pases?" – ahí si en verdad Brick miro a Butch en señal de alerta, esta vez Boomer la salvo.

"No estamos teniendo actividades, no tenemos profesor que nos de pase, habíamos prometido quedarnos en nuestra área del salón, pero como comprenderás, vamos de salida" – sonrió amigablemente. Butch y Brick le miraron perplejos y luego entre si.

"Esta bien, pero para todas las salidas deben ir a dirección para que ustedes y su tío, cuando llegue, firme el pase de salida, así no abra problema alguno" – dijo ya mas convencido pero estaba alerta.

"Pues que esperamos" – dijo Boomer aun con su sonrisa, cuando este se dio la vuelta, Boomer le imito a su lado y cambio su sonrisa a una de espanto mientras en silencio miraba a sus hermanos. Para continuar la farsa siguieron al prefecto un momento…

"Por cierto, si son de esa clase es que son de primer año, yo estoy un año avanzado me llamo Natuki ¿Y ustedes?" – dijo amablemente mirándolos de reojo. Le seguían, al parecer todo era verdad.

"eh… Carito"

"Carlos"

"Nat"

Brick se te dio la vuelta extendiendo ambas manos, frenándolos y el prefecto no se percato, hizo estas señas _Derecha, Izquierda, Derecho_

Y sin más los hermanos Rowdy salieron corriendo…

"¿hm…?" – El prefecto se percato demasiado tarde del sonido de los pasos al alejarse – "¡¿Qué demonios…?!" – Se sobresalto elevando los brazos y mirando sin creerse lo que avía pasado, - "Esos miserables…" – susurro con cizaña mientras corría por el pasillo, aunque no sabia exactamente por donde ir – _'¡Ningunos malditos crios se van a burlar de mi!'_

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Pero en otro pasillo…

Muy animadamente estaban platicando dos estudiantes, casualmente de la clase 136, estos no habían tenidos las dos resientes horas, y todos los alumnos estaban muy contentos, todos menos uno…

"¿Pero por que…? ¡¿Por qué?! Como pueden hacernos esto, ya teniendo los exámenes finales tan cerca…" – se lamentaba el pobre chico

"¿Pero que dices? ¿Tu estas loco? ¡Esto es lo mejor que nos a pasado!, además estamos apenas en la primera semana de clases, ¡Falta como un mes y medio para los dichosos exámenes!" – le decía histéricamente

"¡Exacto! ¿Vez por que me lamento…?"

"Además tu eres el chico mas inteligente de la clase, así que ¿de que te quejas?" – al decir este comentario su compañero pareció desanimarse, comprendió su error e intento arreglarlo – "Eh… vamos, no es para tanto…" – le sonrió poniendo una mano en su hombro

"Habla por ti mismo… mírame a mi" – le miro con un puchero, sin nada mas inteligente que decir, decidió cambiar el tema

"Hey, espero que a la hora del receso no nos encontremos con… bueno, tu sabes quien…" – susurro bajito – "El bravucón del otro día parece que goza mucho molestarte…"

"ah si, el tal Narushima Naruo" – contesto el menor frunciendo el seño – "Tsk, ese bravucón tiene mas músculo que cerebro…"

"y tu lo contrario…" – contesto graciosamente su amigo

"Tienes razón" – y ambos llenaron el pasillo de carcajadas, el menor se detuvo tomándose el estomago luego se puso en una pose heroica – "Pero enserio, si yo tuviera mas fuerza, eso, y mi inteligencia…" – señalo su cabeza – "yo creo que le daría unos buenos golpes a ese bravucón" – comenzó a arrojar leves puñetazos al aire, su amigo rió aun mas y animado continuo con su representación – "¡Yo le aria así! ¡y así!" – ahora comenzó a extender sus brazos a toda capacidad, sus manos continuaban siendo puños y parecía mas que hacia aeróbics a una representación de alguien que pelea con otra persona.

Su amigo se reia a carcajada limpia, ellos dos estaban en la terminación del pasillo, para ser mas específicos un pasillo que terminaba en una T y ellos estaban donde se conectaban con los otros dos. Sin darse cuenta aun el animado pequeño se había alejado de su casillero, para tener mas espacio, y ahora extendía ambos brazos en un extraño aleteo, un momento pareció como si bailara, otro como si le estuviera dando un ataque epiléptico, y en una ocasión…

"¡Kitazawa, Cuidado!" – Exclamo al momento pero no fue suficiente, solo pudo ver como pasó todo con los ojos bien abiertos…

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Momentos antes, Brick Rowdy corría riéndose entre dientes por la travesura de haberse escapado del prefecto en sus narices, después pudo volver a disfrutar hacerle lo mismo a otro, tal vez en su antiguo plan no era muy conveniente que lo vieran tantas personas, pero es que era algo irresistible para el…

Soltó una sonora risita, en ese momento de adrenalina y persecución se sentía tan bien, tan poderoso, tal y como se sintió el día de _la guerra de comida _exactamente no lo inicio el pero fue participe del mismo, y estaba orgulloso de todo lo malo que ocasionaba.

_El era un Rowdy…_

Un Rowdy _orgulloso_, un Rowdy _poderoso,_ un Rowdy _temerario, malicioso, y tremendo_, para un Rowdy _no existen limites_, un Rowdy es capas de hacer _lo que se le plazca_, un Rowdy es _líder_, un Rowdy _significa fuerza, valor_, ser un Rowdy _es lo máximo_, por que un Rowdy puede _tener el mundo_ comiendo a sus pies si se lo propone…

Brick miro por enzima de su hombro para ver si alguno de sus perseguidores lo había encontrado, amplio su sonrisa viendo que no…

Un Rowdy que corría haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, un Rowdy que miraba victorioso por enzima de todo, un Rowdy sin miedo, un Rowdy llamado Brick…

…Un Rowdy que desgraciadamente no lo vio venir…

"_¡Kitazawa, Cuidado!"_

"¿¡hmp!?"

A este pobre Rowdy no le había dado tiempo ni siquiera de voltear haber lo que estaba pasando…

Solo sintió un horrible dolor, en una parte sensible de su cuerpo ocasionado por otro cuerpo, un pequeño individuo… si que podía verlo, o intentaba por que con trabajo y mantenía los ojos abiertos, este le miraba con un gesto de sorpresa, de pánico y sin creérselo aun, intercambiaba miradas a el y su puño aun cerrado mirándolo con espanto…

Tal vez el pequeño se abría acercado a ayudarle, si no fuera por la mirada _**acecina**_ que estaba recibiendo desde el suelo por parte de Brick, y tal vez Brick lo hubiera ahorcado con sus propias manos si no las tuviera ocupadas en otro lado y claro… Si no estuviera en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor…

"Oh por dios…" – exclamo una conocida vos para el herido, que miro todo desde el pasillo contrario, el ojos rubíes a su vez ahogaba quejidos de dolor apretando los dientes.

Si su vista no le fallaba al recién llegado, había presenciado lo siguiente…

Un Rowdy había sido golpeado por un pequeño niño que no mataba ni una mosca, niño que ahora le tenía miedo hasta a su propia sombra…

"_Ayúdame…" _ - dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo a su interlocutor de ojos verdes…

"Por lo menos ahora se que no eres masoquista…" – bromeo, lo que hizo que ahora la mirada de odio fuera dirigida a el, sudo frió y mejor se acerco a ayudar a su hermano, no sin antes mirar amenazadoramente al pequeño chico que ya le temblaban las piernas…

"¡Glup!" – trago duro esperando lo peor, miro hacia atrás buscando ayuda de su amigo, pero este ahora mas inteligente tenia ya hacía varios minutos que había huido del lugar…

Y llego otro…

"¿Butch que le paso a Brick?" – dijo un oji-azul que llego trotando a espaldas del menor, este miraba la escena con curiosidad sin comprender aun del todo…

Mas amistades… Genial…

Y antes de que el mencionado o el herido pudieran contestar, el menor salio huyendo a todo lo que sus diminutos pies le permitían correr…

"_¡No dejes… que huya…!" _– se le entendió a Brick rabioso. Boomer continuo en su posición

"Ven hermano, levántate…" – le dio apoyo con un brazo – "Boomer ayúdame…" – este se le acerco y juntos levantaron a su líder caído, este con trabajo y se puso en pie. Ya visto mejor, pudo bromear abiertamente

"Vaya… ese pequeñín si que tiene fuerza…" – sonrió burlonamente – "Digo, para logar tirarte así" – continuo, pero Brick le ignoro mirando aun por donde se había esfumado…

"Ese niño encabezara mi lista de maldades…" – levanto un puño apretado, jurando lo que acababa de declarar

"Hmp… creí que nosotros no proporcionábamos el maltrato infantil…" – continuo entendiendo sus intenciones…

"Oh, pero si yo no pienso maltratarlo…" – sonrió torcidamente, logrando al fin enderezarse por completo – "Solo le devolveré el favor…"

"¿No huíamos de un Prefecto?" – comento Boomer mirando pensativo hacia arriba…

"Encuéntralo" – Dijo el líder comenzando a correr por el pasillo. Butch se encogió de hombros para después seguirle y Boomer suspiro largamente…

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Caminaba apresuradamente, mirando detenidamente los pasillos, buscando desesperadamente algo, y gruñía cada vez que no lo podía encontrar, reviso puertas, lugares cerrados, le dio tres vueltas seguidas a todos los pasillos de esa área, y lo único que pudo encontrar fue a una simpática rubia que iba al baño…

Llego nuevamente al salón del los prefectos de esa área, decidido a buscar refuerzos para encontrar a esos sin vergüenza. Solo puedo encontrar a un amigo que terminaba su ronda, estudiante también… Este al verlo lo saludo inmediatamente, sin percatarse de su actual estado

"eh, Natuki, ¿Qué hay?" – saludo animadamente. Este le señalo acusadoramente

"¡¿Has visto a unos niños de primer grado?!" – su amigo le miro perplejo – "¡¿Los viste?!" – tenia un tic extraño en el ojo – "¡Son unos gandayas enanos como de este tamaño!" – señalo la altura varias beses

"E-eh… p-pues… ¿no…?" – contesto temeroso estaba casi seguro de que en cualquier momento Natuki iba a golpearlo

"¡¿Dónde están?!" – exclamo histérico…

"Eh, Natuki relájate… creo que estar en esta escuela todo el día te hace daño…" – admitió, nervioso.

"¡Estoy bien!" – su amigo agarro _El manual del buen prefecto _para protegerse por su Natuki quería desquitarse con alguien…

"O-oye… viejo, son niños… alguna vez tu fuiste uno…" – Natuki se le acerco peligrosamente

"¡No! ¡NO! ¡Ni se te ocurra cómprame con esos crios! ¡¿Oíste?!" – volvió a señalarlo acusadoramente

"¿P-Por que no te lees el _manual del buen prefecto_? Tu lo escribiste… ¿recuerdas…?" – se lo extendió nerviosamente. Natuki reacciono…

"Tienes razón…" – Tomo el libro _Capitulo 127 _– "No puedo rebajarme a comportarme como un crió ¿verdad…?" – se sentó galantemente enzima de una mesa

"S-si viejo, te preocupas demasiado por el trabajo…" – sonrió – "eres como… El súper prefecto" – rió y Natuki le siguió – "Ja, ja, lo haces como si te pagaran…" – rió mas – "Tranquilo viejo, a todos se nos escapa un niño alguna vez…" – Natuki le miro comprensivo…

"Si tienes razón… creo que exagere…" – amplio su sonrisa – _'Capitulo 128…' _ "Quiero decir, No todos somos perfectos…" – ambos rieron – "Seeh… se me fueron tres niños, ¿Y que? Algún día los volveré a ver y no se las pasare…" – mejor siguió leyendo su libro, antes de que volviera a perder el control

'_¿Tres niños? ¡Vaya, quien lo diría…!' _"Si viejo, tienes razón… a todos nos pasa, por ejemplo a mi se me fue uno también hace rato…" – rió, pero esta vez rió solo, no se dio cuenta y continuo – "Una cara nueva, muy inteligente el pequeño… Oh si… cuando vuelva a ver esa gorra roja no se la pasare de nuevo… je, je, pero hoy vamos a hacer caritativos con los niños, ¿No, Natuki?" – no hubo respuesta – "¿Natuki?" – Nuevamente se vio acorralado por el mismo, pero esta vez una luz se reflejaba por arriba de su cara, como en las películas de policías. Natuki sostenía una lámpara con una mano, y con la otra mostraba amenazante el ancho y pesado libro de _El manual del buen prefecto _– "Vi… ¿viejo…?"

"_MA. KO. TO" _– susurro con furia contenida, cuando levanto la vista pudo ver unos ojos con un extraño brillo que le ocasionaba un miedo tremendo…

'_¡Esta loco! ¡Y va a acecinarme!'_

"¡¿Dónde y cuando viste a ese niño de gorra roja?!"

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

¡Que tonto! ¡Que tonto! ¡Que tonto! ¡¿Inteligente el?! ¡PERO QUE TONTO! ¡La mayor aberración de su corta vida! ¿Qué si le preocupaban los exámenes finales? ¡Al diablo con todos ellos! ¡SE IBA A MORIR! ¡Con suerte y salía con vida ese día…!

Corría y corría sin mirar atrás, y no era muy atlético y sus pies comenzaban a doler, pero ¡A darlo todo por la última vez que iba a correr en su vida!

Se sentía tan mal, tenia tanto miedo… estaba tan solo, ni siquiera pudo encontrar con la vista algún prefecto con el cual resguardarse, sentía unos terribles deseos de llorar, el había escuchado que ser golpeado no era nada lindo…

Tal vez debería volver, e intentar entrar en su salón… con la protección de sus compañeros, pero volver ahí solo… ¡Ni loco!

Continuo corriendo un rato mas…

¿Y si llamaba a su papá? No, eso tampoco, no quería quedar como un cobarde frente a el… ¿Pero un cobarde muerto? Se podía poner en discusión…

Y para desgracia o suerte del pequeño Ken Kitazawa choco con alguien por segunda vez en ese día…

El impacto fue corto y paso como cuando una persona choca contra una pared pero a gracias a su tamaño, logro rebotar y caer al piso, ileso por suerte…

"Auch…" – se sobo la cabeza, la persona con la cual había chocado, le miro por un momento y se inclino a su altura

"Oh, cuanto lo siento…" – le ayudo a sentarse – "¿Estas bien?" – le sonrió con preocupación

"¿Ah…?"

Levanto la vista para ver de donde provenía ese suave timbre de vos, se encontró con unos lindos curiosos y femeninos grandes ojos azules, una sonrisa tan linda y pequeños mechones rubios de los cuales la dueña se hizo cargo de apartar de su rostro. Al verse tan cerca, por primera vez en su vida, de una chica tan bonita no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse. La chica amplio su sonrisa.

"Oye amiguito, ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hice ningún daño?" – le sonreía tan amablemente, ahora ella se levanto y lo ayudo a incorporarse

'_¿Esto es… un sueño?' _– no le quitaba la asombrada vista de enzima. Reacciono cuando la mano de su compañera le paso varias veces por enfrente de su cara.

"¿Te llevo a la enfermería…?" – le miro nuevamente con preocupación – "Creo que el golpe si te hizo daño amiguito…"

"¿Eh…? ¡A-ah! ¡N-no! ¡No te preocupes! ¡N-no tengo nada!" – comenzó a reírse nerviosamente sin sentido, la chica sonrió

"Me alegra, pero… ¿Estas seguro…? Ese si fue un golpe muy fuerte…"

"N-no de verdad… ¡Ah!" – callo en cuenta de algo y se sonrojo mas, se inclino varias veces frente de ella en la tradicional pose de disculpas – "¡Discúlpame… lo del golpe fue mi culpa…!" – se quedo inclinado – "No vi por donde iba lo siento…" – la chica levanto su rostro entre sus manos y rio mirándolo

"No te preocupes… en todo caso también fue mi culpa, iba distraída, y a mi no me paso nada…" – el chico estaba tan avergonzado y sonrojado – "Por cierto, mi nombre es Miyako ¿Y el tuyo?"

"A-ah… ¡Ken Kitazawa!" – volvió a inclinarse – "Es un gusto conocerla Oneesan" – después de terminar la oración se mordió la lengua, no debía de hablarle con tanta formalidad – "L-lo siento, que imprudente de mi parte…" – la chica rio sonoramente

"¿Cómo me llámate?" – el chico inclino el rostro y ella suavemente volvió a levantárselo – "Fue muy lindo… ¿Puedes volver a decirlo?"

"O-Oneesan…" – sonrió un poco

"En casa yo no tengo ningún hermano o hermana que pueda llamarme así" – amplio su sonría – "Por eso es lindo como lo dices…" – rio. Pero el chico pensó que había echo mal

"C-Cuanto lo siento, Miyako-san no debí decirle así, por lo de… sus hermanos y hermanas… cuanto lo siento…"

"No te preocupes…" – se inclino sosteniéndose de sus rodillas – "No importa mucho, no has hecho nada malo…" – le sonrió reconfortable – "No pasa nada…" – el chico asintió – "Oye Ken, ¿Y no tienes clases?"

"No, soy de la clase 136 y no tuvimos las dos ultimas horas"

"Oh ya veo…" – miro hacia arriba pensativa – "Y ¿Por qué corrías entonces?" – el chico abrió los ojos preocupado

"¡Venga Oneesan!" – tomo a Miyako de una mano y la condujo esta otro pasillo, fuera de la vista a el que estaban, la rubia sonrió una vez que se detuvieron y el soltó su mano sonrojado – "L-lo siento…"

"¿Estas huyendo de alguien?" - le miro con curiosidad – "¿Hiciste algo malo?"

"N-no Oneesan, no piense esas cosas de mi" _'Hmp… yo creo que no hice nada malo… ¿Verdad…?_" – se rasco un poco la cabeza – "La verdad… me estoy escondiendo de unos chicos…"

"¿Es un juego…?" – pregunto inocente

"Ah… no exactamente, pero básicamente si, por que si me encuentran pierdo…" – un aura azul comenzó a invadirlo mientras se lamentaba

"… ¿Te están persiguiendo unos bravucones…?" – frunció levemente el ceño – _'Pero que tipo de salvajes atentan contra un inocente mas débil que ellos… ¡y por diversión!' _– pensó molesta

"Así es Oneesan…" – miro hacia tras con miedo. La oji-azul tomo su mano y comenzó a guiarlo. – "A-a ¿Dónde vamos Oneesan…?" – ella le miro con cierta picardía en su mirada

"No dejare que esos bravucones te encuentren…" – le sonrió – "Puedes confiar en mi…"

"¡Por supuesto Oneesan!"

"Ahora te esconderé, buscaremos a mis amigas, ellas sabrán que hacer…" – dijo convencida

"S-si…" _'¿Amigas? ¿Ahí mas…?' _– volvió a sonrojarse

Aunque ahora su día ya no estaba tan mal…

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Del otro lado del pasillo uno de los Rowdy pudo escuchar gran parte de la conversación, se había separado de sus hermanos, para abarcar espacio, pero no pudo evitar detenerse para escuchar parte de la conversación, en un principio no sabia exactamente que hacer, ¿Aparecer de repente? Bien podía hacerlo, pero esa era una chica y era complicado entender como reaccionaria, usar la fuerza nunca paso intencionalmente por su mente, además, le había dado curiosidad por escuchar de que hablaban, o que pensaría ella al respecto, ¿Que diría?. Por lo visto se había ofrecido a ser de su protectora… A Brick no le iba a gustar aquello… y hablando de eso…

Una persona se inclino a su lado, mirando también por donde el miraba, escondiéndose donde el se escondió, para mirar aquella escena en silencio. Aquella persona lo miro por un momento y luego asía atrás… Ponto otra tercera persona se pos a su lado, inclinadote también, mirando molesto hacia enfrente viendo en silencio el pasillo por el cual había escapado ese pequeñín…

"Esta con una de esas chicas…" – dijo normalmente – "Ella se lo llevo, le dijo que lo escondería… y fueron a buscar a las demás…" – continuaba mirando el vació pasillo.

"¡Tsk!" – exclamo Brick con irritación…

Por otro lado a la persona inclinada le entro una repentina nostalgia, pero no sabía por que o de que… Su acompañante, que llego minutos después le miro fijamente, analizándolo, preguntándose muchas cosas entre ellas el _'Será posible que…' _ aunque lo descarto enseguida por ser tan absurdo, aunque si le sorprendió el extraño grado que su hermano presentaba en esos momentos, _como una persona tan falsa podía presentar tantas verdaderas emociones con sus ojos en esos momentos_, pero el para comprobar las cosas siempre necesito segundas opiniones y por desgracia de sus expectativas esta segunda opinión seguía dolida y miraba con rabia un pasillo vació.

"Vamos a seguirlo…" – dijo el chico de la gorra con irritación. Y luego miro a sus hermanos que aun seguían inclinados en el piso y los miro con una mirada que decía _¿Qué esperan?_

En seguida Boomer le obedeció sin protesta alguna en silencio, como un robot lo que era extraño, después Butch se levanto olvidando por completo el asunto y mirando con fastidio a Brick con una clara mirada que decía por igual _A mi no me mandas _aunque todos sabían que era lo contrario.

"Ahí que ser discretos… y si la vemos sola se lo arrebatamos antes de que se de cuenta…" – Butch puso la mirada en blanco, pero otra mirada de advertencia por parte de Brick lo hizo asentir a su plan, luego miro a Boomer este lo miro por un largo segundo, como si se lo pensara, lo cual era extraño por que el acedía al momento, después asintió antes de que Brick comenzara a cuestionarse aquel extraño echo…

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Aquella horrible presencia de acoso y una rápida mirada hacia atrás le hizo saber perfectamente que sucedía, y que sucedería en breves momentos… las piernas le temblaron…

"O-Oneesan…" – le miro con una mirada de pánico y esta lo hizo por igual sin detenerse – _"Ahí vienen…" _– susurro mirando hacia tras pero sin voltearse… Miyako, comprendió la advertencia y discretamente acelero el paso… y pese a muy discreto que lo haya echo unos ojos fijos se dieron cuenta, sin decir nada, para después otros dos pares darse cuenta y uno de esos decir algo…

Dieron vuelta en un pasillo luego en otro y uno mas, para mala suerte de esos estaba a la mitad de la clase y ni una alma esta en el pasillo, parecía que los prefectos estaban en otro lado buscando quien sabe que cosa cuando los problemas estaban enfrente de sus narices.

Encontraron una distancia, pudo escuchar los pasos que corrían hacia ellos, llegaron asta la puerta de un baño de damas y pese a las muecas que hizo Ken tuvieron que entrar ahí, Miyako cerro quedamente la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido y se apoyo sobre esta, Ken la miro confundido, el no estaba en condiciones de opinar pero estaba seguro de que Miyako no podría hacerle frente a esos tres, pero para sorpresa de este, ella tenia un As bajo la manga… o mejor dicho… ¿una llaves…? ¿Bajo la manga…? Ahora si ya no entendía nada…

Ella con ágiles movimientos de dedos, cuyos cuales ya estaban experimentados gracias a tantas blusas que bordaban por las tardes, comenzó a buscar una llave en especial de las tantas que tenia ese llavero, y con una sonrisa encontró cual y cerro la puerta del baño con llave desde adentro. Le hizo la señal del silencio con una mano, y con la otra le indico que se adentraran asta en medio del baño, por suerte no había nadie…

"No dejare que te hagan daño Kenny…" – señalo la puerta – "¿Vez? Los hemos engañado…" – rio un poquito en silencio y se sentó, el menor le imito

"¿P-Puedo pregunta…? ¿Cómo…?" – señalo las llaves, ahora que las miraba bien estas estaban en un llavero de un gracioso pulpito morado

"¿Esto…?" – rió – "Pues veras… es una larga historia…" – saco su celular y rápidamente comenzó a buscar un numero, pero continuo hablándole – "Todo comenzó el día _de la gran colosal de comida_" – el chico abrió los ojos… sorprendido, ella se puso el celular en el oído – "Sip, así es, ese primer día… y también…" – rió aun mas – "Yo soy parte de esas tres chicas que lo iniciaron…" – el chico no podía creérselo, estaba apunto de llenarla de preguntas, pero esta le puso amigablemente un dedo en frente _espera un minuto por favor _– "¿Momoko…? … Je, je, pues si… veras, es que paso algo gracioso… no, no, ¿Quienes…? si, claro, ¿A si?, claro, si, estoy bien, pero…" – sus ojos azules miraron al pequeño – "surgió algo de importancia, mira no puedo hablar mucho… ¿te parece si nos vemos en el baño de damas que esta al otro lado del segundo nivel…?"

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Llegaron corriendo hasta el pasillo donde se detuvieron los pasos, la tropa iba encabezada por Brick, que busco con impaciencia las opciones que tenía, el pasillo continuaba, pero también había muchas puertas, necesitaba sugerencias…

"¿Boomer…?" – miro por sobre su hombro el nombrado, este levanto la vista y lo miro pero inmediatamente volvió a bajarla no teniendo respuesta alguna. Brick cerro los ojos – "¿Butch…?" – este suspiro largamente acercándose asta el.

"Esta en el baño…" – señalo.

Con eso le vasto y camino directamente hacia el, le hizo la señal a Boomer para que le siguiera y este lo hizo al momento, Butch arqueo una ceja

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" – el oji-rubí se detuvo

"¿A dónde mas…? ¡Boy a enseñarle a ese niño quien soy yo…!"

"… ¡Sí! El mas grade idiota…" – cuando Boomer llego a su altura los detuvo a ambos tomándolos por los hombros. Brick lo miro interrogante. Y el le miro retador.

"Yo no se ustedes…" – los soltó una vez que vio que no continuarían – "Y tampoco se si ese enano tiene dignidad o no… ¡Pero yo si la tengo! – apretó los dientes mirándolos con severidad – "¡Entraron al baño de niñas! ¡AL BAÑO DE NIÑAS! ¡Idiotas!" – y sin mas los golpeo a ambos en la cabeza. Preguntándose por que sus hermanos estaban faltos de coherencia ese día…

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Bien… eh de admitir que no me quedo tan gracioso como quería, ni fue lo que yo esperaba pero espero por lo menos haberles sacado una sonrisa xD me divertí escribiendo el capi ^^ espero que ustedes leyendo, pero es que recién leí un fic que no me gusto nada u.u y me quede con un humor de perros, creo que Butch se siente muy seguro de su masculinidad, saben me hace tan feliz que me dejen review *-* no importa si esta corto o muy largo pero ¡Me encanta! Me llena de inspiración para seguir escribiendo, ¡Muchas gracias! Tratare de recompersarselos con mas actualizaciones n0n me hacen tan feliz… _También, gracias a las personas que me ponen en Favoritos_

Bien eh de decirles que el próximo capi tal vez se clasifique como violento ._. (Naah ni tanto xD) por que en este Kaoru y Butch tendrán un encuentro, y no puedo evitar ponerlo algo violento xD bueno sus encuentros son así, además apenas se conocen, denles tiempo.

P.D.: *Se muerde la lengua* Herr. Pues en el capitulo anterior los deje con un vocabulario muy extraño xD y se me olvido reescribirlo (perdón…) aquí lo tienen (en orden):

Ojayo _Buenos días, _Uatashi ua _**Kuriko **__Mi nombre es Kuriko, _Anata no onamae ua? _¿Cuál es tu nombre?, _Sumima sen _Lo siento, _Oneesan no baka _Hermana tonta, _Okasa _Mamá, _Schindsi rarenai _Es increíble, _Tasukete _Socorro, _Dete yukunasai _Vete de aquí_

Espero que con esto podamos entendernos mejor xD (o mejor dicho entender mejor a la familia Akatsutsumi.)

**Carito-fox****: **Gracias por tus galletas TwT me mantienes feliz, y nada hambrienta xD y lo que traman los Rowdy ps tardara en descubrirse xD pero ten paciencia.

**NTR: **Gracias xD eres grande

**XxKarlosxX****: **Jo, xD gracias por decirme eso, pronto continuare en el foro es que no eh tenido tiempo x.x hey mi amigo, ¿Qué haces despierto asta las 4 de la mañana? xD Claro que te e visto

**nathii07****: **Gracias por el comentario y por la suerte, ¡Vaya que si la necesito! Espero encontrarte conectada un día de estos, ¡podemos ser amigas!

**Mayu Miname****: **Gracias por el Review *O* aquí esta la actualización, tranquila no implores xD

¡Si dejan Review hacen a esta autora feliz, y si esta autora es feliz, escribe mejores trabajos, lindos y con muchos ánimos y ganas de querer escribir!

¡Greetings! ¡Y nos vemos después! ¡Recuerden si les gusta recomienden! (No me abandonen chicos T.T)

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

.::·::. **K**_a_**z**_e_ **B**_o_**l**_k_ .::·::.

.::·:: _Una vez que el cajón esta abierto, hasta el más inocente es ladrón _::·::.


	5. Sorpresa

A pues que cosas xD el capitulo de _persecuciones _si que fue muy… persecucionudo xD jo, jo el plan de Brick tiene desperfectos n.ñ seehh… (Esta bien mi fic es extraño lo admito _) Me sorprendió ver los Reviews que me habían dejado, ¡Me sentí muy contenta que me puse a escribir enseguida! (Si, si, yo y mis torpes dedos nos demos un baile esta noche xD). Aprecio a todos los que estiben y me ponen en favoritos, les prometo no volver a abandonarlos. Por que me gusta que me lean, por que me gusta escribir, bien veamos que tenemos hoy…

**Titulo:** Our Beloved Enemies

**By:** Kaze Bolk

**Parejas:** Momoko&Brick, Miyako&Boomer, Kaoru&Butch (me boy dando cuenta que abra un poco de MomokoxOC u.ù muy en contra de mis principios)

**Genero:** Drama, Humorístico (Se intenta…), AU, Romántico (Mas adelante)

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Nunca se imaginaron que este nuevo año seria divertido para bien o para mal…

"_Por que algunos necesitan un pequeño empujoncito para aprender a madurar"_

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

**O**_u_**r** _B_**e**_l_**o**_v_**e**_d_ **E**_n_**e**_m_**i**_e_**s**

**Capitulo 5**

"S_orpres_a"

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

"Usa tu llave maestra…" – ordeno Brick señalando la puerta. Butch continuaba de brazos cruzados en su lugar

"No…" – El pelirrojo entrecerró la mirada, no le gustaba ser cuestionado – "Uno, ¡Por que esto es algo estupido!, Dos, por que gracias a tu brillante plan eh dejado la llave en las mochilas que abandonamos ¿Comprendes…? ¡Lo deje todo! ¿Entiendes…?" – y continuo reprimiéndole y haciéndole una mueca – "¡No vas a entrar ahí!" – Brick apretó los dientes, podía llegar a ser tan obstinado – "¿Qué no eres un Rowdy? ¿Dónde esta tu dignidad?" - ¡Bingo! El orgullo Rowdy podía llegar a ser mayor que el mega ego de Brick. Este se sereno, comprensivo

"Sabes, no boy a entrar a un baño de chicas por un niño… y menos por que esta ahí con una niña… y que sabe cuantas mas…" – se cruzo de brazos, en la típica pose _Oh si yo soy Brick soy el líder, soy un Rowdy y por eso soy genial _– "Además no dudo que ya haya pedido refuerzos, seria tonto intentarlo así…"

Butch suspiro con irritación, no sabía exactamente si había hecho bien del todo, y Brick estaba reconfigurando su plan, era tan fácil para el fingir que nada malo pasaba, y que todo seguía de acuerdo al plan, Boomer sonreía nuevamente mientras asentía a las nuevas instrucciones.

"… Entonces volveremos por las cosas… seguiremos con el plan original y nos encargaremos de este asunto después…" – avanzo con porte.

'_Si no hubiera aprendido a soportarte ya te hubiera matado ¡bastardo!' _– El chico de la gorra miro tranquilamente hacia atrás, luego miro por un momento a Butch y le sonrió abiertamente, para fastidiarle, al moreno pronto se le hizo una palpitante venita en la frente, movía ansiosamente los dedos intentando que estos no se volvieran puños, y un tic extraño y macabro se había apoderado de su ojo derecho…

"Entonces… ¿Vienes hermanito?"

"Ya Boy Brick" – camino por delante de el… para no verle, su molesta cara…

"Huy si…" –canto Boomer, volviendo a colocar sus manos detrás de su cabeza – "¿Debemos entregar la tarea verdad? - rió

Y así los Rowdy volvieron a desaparecer por los pasillos de la escuela…

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Los pasos de las solapas de sus zapatos resonaban en el piso, como una carrera sin fin, aunque hubiera sido mas conveniente no hacer ruido alguno, pero corría para no que no se dijera el decepcionante _llegamos tarde _que por supuesto no quería escuchar, otra persona le seguía el paso pero no con la misma intensidad.

No podía detenerse, no podía parar, _estaba preocupada_, por que por una vez se sentía guardiana del algo, y tenía que confirmar que todo estuviera en orden, si no, volarían cabezas…

"Espérame…" – pidió su compañera… aunque fue ignorada…

No podía hacer nada más que taladrar con su vista la puerta al final del pasillo…

"¿Kaoru…?"

"¡Date prisa!" – le respondió con irritación, pero se nivelo al ver la cara de preocupación que también había en su rostro… - "Perdona…" – se detuvo. Su compañera le sonrió

"Oye… Estará bien… ¿Qué mas podrían hacerle…?" – se acerco y tomo su hombro

"No lo se, y no quiero ni pensarlo… esos bichos son extraños… pero no son de fiar…" – frunció un poco el rostro

"Bueno… Miyako es lista, por eso nos llamo"

La morena asintió y continúo su andar, ahora con la oji-rosa a su lado, sin perder ningún detalle de los pasillos que recorrían, por si alguien no deseado aparecía por ellos…

Y así sucedió…

No pudo evitar mirar hacia su lado derecho donde comprobó lo que pensaba, que en el rostro de su compañera, se podía distinguir un visible sonrojo, seguido de una tonta sonrisa… _vaya… que oportuno…_

"H-hola Natuki…" – era como si una repentina fuerza magnética atrajera a Momoko hacia el chico…

El mencionado las miro, apartando la vista de su compañero, quien después de verlas sonrió complacido al verse al frente de dos lindas chicas, aunque su sonrisa coqueta desapareció de un momento a otro al sentirse ignorado y algo intimidado, por la irritada mirada verde…

"Hola" – parpadeo confuso – "Ustedes son de primero, ¿no?" – y después derritió a Momoko con una sonrisa

"Así es…" –se digno a contestar Kaoru al no ver reacción alguna en su compañera – "… Y ustedes son Natuki y eh…" _'no se quien demonios eres…' _"… otro…"

"Oh yo soy Makoto, también soy nuevo pero estoy al tanto…" – le sonrió ampliamente aunque siguió sin ser correspondido – "¿Y que están haciendo ustedes por aquí…?"

"_Vamos_ al baño" – le recordó a Momoko, quien con su mirada empezaba a poner nervioso al prefecto – "… y vamos tarde, así que… nos vemos" – Momoko no tomo con mucha importancia que la arrastraran como una muñeca de trapo

"¡Nos vemos Natuki!" – le grito moviendo exageradamente la mano en despedida, para después perderse por otro pasillo

Y ambos chicos se quedaron solos…

"¿Quiénes eran? ¿Me las presentas formalmente?" – dijo Makoto sonriéndole de medio lado

"La del cabello largo… mmm… creo que es Momoko no se que… y la que parece chico es Kaoru Matsubara, la que hizo la vuelta de 360 grados en la patineta el otro día… ¿Te acuerdas?"

"Oh ya recuerdo…" – dijo pensativo, pero recordó otro echo – "Oye Natuki, ¿Las chicas tienen horarios para ir al baño?" – sonrió pícaro – "¿Los conoces…? ¿Me los dices…?"

"Que idiota eres… mejor busquemos a esos tres chicos…" – y su compañero bufo, ante la nueva y absurda obsesión de su _jefe_

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Escucho como tocaban la puerta, _una, dos, tres _veces… y miro con sus dos grandes ojos azules al pequeño, quien en sus manos tenía… un juego de barajas…

No sabia si sentirse contenta o desconcertada con el llamado de la puerta, aun así dejo su juego volteado en el piso (de todos modos estaba perdiendo) y sin hacer el menor ruido camino asta pegar una oreja en la puerta… hablo suavemente…

"_¿Cuál es la contraseña…?"_

Del otro lado, la persona trago duro… y una nerviosa gotita de sudor le regalaba por la frente…

"La… la contra-seña…" – dudo un momento – "¡¿De que maldita contraseña me estas hablando Miyako_?! _¡Solo dijiste que tocara y ya!" – reclamo exasperante, para después golpear la puerta, se escucho levemente desde el otro lado:

"_Mejor no abro, ¿Verdad?" _

"Miyako…" – siseo…

"Kaoru…" – le reprocho del igual manera Momoko

"_¡Momoko! Que bueno es estas ahí"_

Se escucho como era retirado el cerrojo… y la puerta se abrió, pero de esta no salio la alegre rubia, muy por el contrario salio un bajito chico de mirada y ojos azulados que capto inmediatamente la atención de ambas…

"Yo soy Ken Kitazawa…" – se presento para realizar una reverencia a la antigua… y solo por la costumbre Momoko le imito, sin caer muy en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

"¿No es tierno?" – hablo alfil Miyako para tomar uno de sus hombros – "Ella es Momoko y ella es Kaoru, ambas son de mi salón" – El pequeño las miro maravillado, como quien ve el sol por primera vez

"Es un gusto conocerlas"

"Igual" – contesto la morena no muy convencida – "Miyako, ¿Qué haces con este niño? ¿De que grado es…? se ve muy pequeño…"

"Bueno… Yo tengo ocho años y…"

"**¡¿OCHO AÑOS?!"** – la única que no se mostraba sorprendida era Miyako

"¿Ahí algún problema con mi edad?" – se mostró algo ofendido

"¡Pues si! ¡No todos los días vez a un niño de 10 años en la universidad!" – dejo en claro la oji-verde

"Pues veras, Kaoru-_chan…_" – la rubia tomo los hombros del pequeño – "Resulta que Kenny es un pequeño muy inteligente y por eso lo subieron de grado, pero eso no es extraño ni nada fuera de lo normal…" – a pesar de su suave vos, Kaoru noto algo mas en aquella mirada… _advertencia _– "¿Verdad?" – le sonrió ampliamente…

"¡Por supuesto que no!" – apresuro Momoko, sonriendo también.

"No vuelvas a llamarme _Kaoru-chan_" – dijo resignadamente

El pequeño se sintió contento, estas persona no eran tan malas a comparación de las que siempre trataba día con día, y se sintió bien a su lado… aunque toda esa comodidad callo al suelo cuando se vio nuevamente rodeado por las tres chicas, quienes lo miraban mas curiosas que antes, impacientes, como si esperaran que hiciese algo y el no sabia exactamente que querían que hiciera…

"¿Y bien?" – dijo una voz, que reconoció como la del gran listón rojo – "¿Qué _hiciste_…?"

Si Ken, que hiciste… _¿Qué hiciste para meterte en tantos problemas…?_ Y a tan pocos días de los exámenes finales…

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

"¿Esta todo en orden…?" – pregunto inspeccionado los pasillos

"Todo en orden" – le confirmaron

"Están haciendo mucho drama… estoy aburrido… me duele el estomago ¿Cuándo vamos a terminar con esto?" – pregunto el rubio caminando despreocupadamente por los pasillos – "Además, ya casi termina la hora…"

"Boomer… conozco una forma de quitarte el aburrimiento, ¡Así que si no quieres comerte mi puño mejor cállate de una vez!" – bramo Brick, el también ya estaba algo arto…

Pero no era conocido por dejar las cosas a medias y menos tan cerca de su cometido, se asomo una vez más…

Ahí en medio de la habitación que conducía a otra puerta la cual era su objetivo, se encontraba una mujer, ni tan joven, ni tan grande, ella era la recepcionista o la secretaria del director, Ahora ¿Cómo deshacerse de ella?

"Boomer… aquí entras tu…" – señalo Brick

"Ya era hora…" – dijo impaciente mientras bajaba el cierre de su larga chamarra…

Debajo de esta se visualizo una camisa polo blanca, con algunos lapiceros en el bolsillo y los botones abrochaos asta el cuello, en su actual pantalón fajado asta la cintura, se cambio los zapatos, por unos dos tallas mas grandes, de su mochila saco unos lentes de armazón grueso sin aumento, y por ultimo un peine, que con un solo movimiento hacia atrás su cabello se acomodaba exitosamente…

Parecía…

… Un _nerd_…

Y Butch no pudo reprimir una carcajada…

"¿Por qué _siempre _tengo que hacer yo _esto_?" – se quejo al ver que su hermano no paraba, y luego río al ver como Brick prácticamente lo asfixiaba para que no hiciese escándalo…

"Por que a ti te queda mejor _el saco_, prácticamente hablando, y eres el mejor actor de los tres, además el de mas paciencia…"

"¿Debería sentirme afortunado…?" – ironizo, ocultándose las pecas con pintura – "Bueno, de algo sirvieron los dos años de clases de actuación que pago Ana para deshacerse de nosotros" – se retracto en silencio… que le sirvieron a_ el _pues sus hermanos se preocupaban más de sabotear la obra el día de la función.

"No me lo recuerdes… Creo que prefería las clases de Artes Plásticas los fines de semana…" – declaro con perturbación el chico de la gorra.

"¿Bromeas? Eso era peor que las clases de baile… aun no me creo ni puedo entender por que Ana nunca comprendió que _somos _chicos y que a _nosotros _normalmente nos gustan los deportes, aquellos donde pueda escupir tierra y lastimar a alguien…" – Butch también se unió a la conversación

"Sabes que Ana odia la violencia…" – comento Boomer con una afligida expresión… Los otros dos se dieron cuenta para donde giraba la conversación…

"Bueno, no es momento ni lugar para hablar cosas sin importancia…" – se dirigió a la puerta – "Ve ahí y deshazte de ella" – el rubio le miro de mala gana y le hizo una mueca, que nadie pensó que lo hubiera echo al mismo tiempo de asomar la cabeza dentro de la oficina con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Esto… era realmente bueno… sencillamente _Genial…_

"¡JA_JA_JA_JA_JA_JA_JA_JA_JA_JA_JA_JA_JA!" –

Continuaba con las carcajadas sin poder detenerse, ni sus manos ni las de sus compañeras podían evitarlo, había tenido que recurrir a encerrarse nuevamente en el baño para evitar que alguien los descubriera.

¡Pero es que era _tan _genial! ¡Por que no estuvo ahí para verlo!

"¡Ya me imagino al otro idiota! _¡Un Rowdy caído! ¡Un Rowdy caído! ¡Despejen el área…! _O alguna estupidez así…" – y volvió a carcajearse sin parar

"Kaoru ya basta…" – pidió Momoko limpiándose algunas lagrimas de risa, ella ya había parado de reír hace un par de minutos…

"Pues a mi no me pareció tan gracioso al momento…" – declaro el pequeñín

"¡Si, seguramente te hacías mas chiquito del miedo!" – y mas_ Ja, Ja, Ja_…

"Kaoru ya basta, te van a escuchar…"

"¿Ps no que muy orgulloso? Todo eso se le callo de un momento a otro" – continuaba con su felicidad… Momoko suspiro largamente…

"Bien, sabes lo que significa ¿Verdad?" – hablo seriamente mirando al pequeño – "Van a andar detrás de el…"

"Deberíamos decirle al prefecto que estaban aquí… antes de que… hagan lo que sea que planeaban…" – sugirió la rubia

"Por primera vez concuerdo contigo…" – declaro Kaoru – "Nosotras no podemos hacer nada…"

'_No podemos hacer nada…' _– repitió mentalmente Momoko, y el cometario no le agrado nada…

Las otras dos la miraron con confusión, ¿No debería estar contenta?, iba hablar con su amor platónico… ¿O que tenia la chica…?

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Levanto la vista de los papeles… sorprendida por encontrar un alumno a estas horas…

El chico se acerco suavemente en su dirección, rió cuando lo vio tropezar con sus propios pies, y después de apoyarse en su escritorio le rió de manera inocente…

_Un encanto…_

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" – pregunto interesada la mujer dejando sus cosas por un lado…

"Eh… si, bueno…" – hablaba arrastrando las palabras, con vos raposa y a veces por la nariz pero suave, aunque muy bajito para su gusto – "Mi nombre es Luke Sousou… y soy de nuevo ingreso, debí haber iniciado hace una semana pero estaba enfermo…" – cerro los ojos sin dejar de chorrear amabilidad en el rostro

"Que extraño… a mi no me informaron nada…" – exagero la mujer algo indignada, no era la primera vez que sucedía

"Eh… bueno mi mamá tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de regresar esta semana, ni hoy, por eso me mandaron solo… pero no puedo encontrar mi salón…" – puso una triste expresión… - "Por cierto… que bonito collar, es idéntico a uno muy caro que tiene mi madre, _Amatista _¿Cierto? Que buen gusto tiene"

No necesito decir más, la mujer se levanto de un salto… complacida, a pesar que el mencionado collar había sido obtenido de una subasta en liquidación, y tomándolo de un hombro suavemente, lo guió asta la puerta, para buscar junto a el su salón…

'_Que chico tan lindo' _"¿Cuál es tu salón Sousou-kun? – ni siquiera se molesto en cerrar la puerta, iba demasiado concentrada en escuchar que próximo halago decía el chico sobre sus zapatos…

"Oh es el 123" – declaro sonriente, y la mujer dudo por un segundo… ¿Tan lejos? El director no estaba y podría aparecer en cualquier momento… - "Usted es tan amable, cualquier otra persona no me hubiera llevado" – continuo con mirada ansiosa, de lejos era observado por otros par de ojos que reían irónicos…

"Hmp, por supuesto Sousou-kun" – callo para que el pequeño siguiera halagando su persona

Y desaparecieron por el pasillo…

"Recuérdame darle mi postre la próxima vez que lo pida…" – dijo el chico de la gorra entrando sin mas en la oficina…

"Y tu recuérdame no golpearlo cuando quiera hacerlo…" – le siguió con las mochilas

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa…

"Aja… _aja… continua… _cuéntame mas…" – con sus ojos traspasaba su mirada… pero no de la manera que ella quería…

"Ahh y pues… los vimos… y… ayudamos a Ken… pero no estaban…" – contestaba aun con el sonrojo en su rostro pues Natuki estaba frente a ella y la tomaba por los hombros, tenia la mirada de impaciencia, curiosidad y ansias, ella esperaba una mirada mas romántica para este tan inesperado encuentro…

"¡Lo sabia!" – dijo alfil soltándola y Momoko pudo respirar – "¡Ellos estaban aquí! ¡No estaba loco!"

'_Ahh… ¿No lo estabas?' _– pensó Kaoru arqueando una ceja… Miyako solo sonreía nerviosa…

"… ¡¿y como dices que se llaman…?!" – volvió a acercarse a la oji-rosa

"R-Rowdy…"

"¡Rowdy!" – festejo y Makoto estaba apunto de golpearlo…

La chica del largo cabello no podía comprender su euforia, pero sabía que estaba haciendo bien, sin contar que pudo acercarse más a Natuki. Se sentía feliz.

"Buueno…" – hablo Kaoru sacándola de sus pensamientos – "Ya te dijimos, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" – Natuki iba a hablar pero fue interrumpirlo…

"¡Buscarlos NO por favor…!" – se quejo su compañero – "De eso me la viví toda la mañana"

"Tienes razón…" – Makoto casi se cae al piso, y estaba parado – "Con esto y tantos testigos debemos ir con el director…"

Extrañamente Momoko se alarmo. _¿Con el director? _¿Solo por haber sido vistos? Eso no era tan grave… ¿O si…? Asta ahora no habían echo nada malo… Solo entrar sospechosamente y aparecerse por ahí. _Ahora que recordaba había omitido el hecho de decir la manera tan extraña en la que habían entrado, _Kaoru no protesto, _¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué? _Y nuevamente esa pregunta _No podemos hacer nada _se repetía, y la felicidad que la había abordado hace un momento había pasado a ser confusión… una confusión por una simple pregunta a la que no le encontraba respuesta, y, verdaderamente… ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

"_Momoko-chan…" _– Todavía tardo un par de segundos mas en darse cuenta que era la única en la sala de prefectos… - "Vamos… todos se encuentran en camino" – declaro la rubia.

Y sus pies se movieron por si solos…

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

No pudo resistirse a esa mirada de cachorro abandonado…

"Claro, claro, yo te espero… entra" – declaro la mujer abriéndole la puerta del baño al sonriente chico…

"Muchas gracias" – hizo un esfuerzo por sonrojarse, y después de una reverencia entro al dichoso lugar…

Cuando el sonido de la puerta confirmo a sus espaldas que estaba cerrada, se alboroto el cabello con ambas manos, no regreso a como estaba antes pero por lo menos se sentía mas _el, _se quito las gafas y se desabrocho con impaciencia la sosa camisa, revelando un sport debajo de esta, tubo la decencia de regresarla a la mochila, para de paso sacar sus zapatos y meter los otros, todo calculadamente, no podía tardarse mas de lo planeado.

Volvió a subirse el cierre de la chamarra asta arriba y se amarro el cuello, por último se acerco al lavamanos y revelo sus verdaderas mejillas, se sonrió a si mismo. No quería admitirlo pero le encantaba ser _el falso _y engañar a la gente…

Haciendo buen uso de su fuerza se apoyo arriba de una puerta con mucho cuidado, y ya con el desarmador en manos, comenzó a destornillar la ventana…

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Llevaban aproximadamente 10 minutos caminando de esa forma tan ridícula, es decir _iban en fila india, _todos como patitos detrás de Natuki, si no, como sus soldados por que hasta iba cantando el _uno, dos, uno, dos…_Kaoru comenzaba a preguntarse que tantos problemas tendría con su amiga si de un momento a otro ahorcara a Natuki. Estaban claros… Muchos así que decidió regresar asta atrás.

"Wow… Si esto sale como yo deseo ¡Les comprare helados a todos!" – alardeaba, para después reírse en una macabra carcajada.

"¡Oh cielos! ¡Natuki regalando helados! Milagro, ¡Todos a la fila!" – chillaba Makoto ahora… Kaoru apretó los dientes…

'_Espero que por lo menos los Rowdy tengan una bomba ahí… Si eso estaría genial, que explote, le aplaudo y luego me rió…' _– sonrió levemente.

"¿Por qué sonríes Kaoru?" – pregunto con inocencia Miyako, observándola.

"Huelo entretenimiento…" – le sonrió ampliamente.

Lo malo que la gracia no le duro mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que Natuki, Momoko y Makoto se habían puesto a cantar y bailar '_We are the champions'._

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Brick y Butch no podían sentirse más orgulloso de si mismos, a pesar de todo, todo estaba saliendo según de acuerdo al plan:

La idea de mudarse no había sido muy placentera en un principio (Ni aun ahora), pero esta echo. Debían resignarse a hacer lo que podían y eso era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo ahora, marcando territorio en nuevos horizontes, como una manada o una buena organización de tres bien organizada, Brick quería probarse asta _donde _podía llegar _ahora_, por que para ellos no había limites, lo prohibido los aclamaba a gritos, las reglas eran justas siempre y cuando fueran las suyas, y todo lo que debiera o podría saber lo llevaba en la sangre. Su orgullo, su vida, su visión era lo único que debía importarle a un joven Rowdy. A un verdadero Rowdy.

'_Esto no podría ser mejor… Te lo demostrare… A ti personalmente, a ti y a todos los que nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte. Nosotros No Somos Ningunos Cobardes. Y entonces podrás verlo con tus propios ojos… lo que yo y mis hermanos lograremos con extremo orgullo…'_

Pensaba el chico de la gorra con una enigmática expresión en el rostro. Butch casi le leyó la mente… por lo que se apresuro a forzar la manija de la entrada a la dirección. Esta cedió fácilmente y…

_**¡¡¡PPPHHHFFFOOORRRSSS!!! **_(…)

Una sorpresa _no_ deseada.

Todo _sucedió_ tan rápido…

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

No es por cansancio (Bueno si…) Si no por presión (Bueno no…). Ojala las neuronas de hoy que murieron con valentía hayan valido la pena. La verdad este capi lo había dejado a la mitad, por falta de tiempo y por que me des inspire pero volví a retomarlo y por eso quedo medio extraño ala mitad xD Bueno sin excusas contesto los amables comentarios:

**XxBlitzerxX: **No ps, hora si te deje plantado, perdón, y gracias por comentar, espero verte por MSN para debatir nuestros horarios locos xD

**Carito-fox: ***O* Wah que linda, y si tienes razón, todos tenemos nuestro preferido xD a mi en lo personal me encantan los tres. Gracias por la galleta, evitan que Maki desfallezca TwT. Saludos a las dos.

**Saya girl Z: **Gracias ^^

**Yumiki-sama: **¿De veras? Wah, soy fuente de inspiración n0n (Bueno no xD) Pero de verdad seria genial que hicieras uno propio, y pues con tus dudas… ejem… si te cuento el final no tendría chiste xD ¿Me apoyas? Ah y no tardo en actualizar, Gracias ^^

**NTR: **Este… Te quiero, sempai xD

**Sousou Moutoku: **Ojala que aun ^^ Que amable Gracias.

**Munek.Z: **Hecho xD

**AzakuChan: **Gracias. Hecho. Gracias xD

**sasukexnaruto4ever10092: **Y contigo concluimos, Gracias xD Yo también ya quiero ver algo entre esos dos xD, paciencia, lo que viene esta mejor, Gracias por tus abrazos TwT me reconfortan.

Wah la Maki sección se cierra xD

Que decir, en este fic los Rowdy se portan como los malos malotes de la historia xD Hoy tampoco ahí avances pero les prometo conti pronto, Sigan leyendo felices nOn.

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

.::·::. **K**_a_**z**_e_ **B**_o_**l**_k_ .::·::.

.::·:: No son los golpes ni las caídas las que hacen fracasar al hombre; sino su falta de voluntad para levantarse y seguir adelante ::·::.

_(Por cortesía de un amigo)_


	6. Problemas

¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! o.ó por que nadie me había dicho que este _día de clases _ya se había demorado tantos capítulos o.O Es decir estamos desde el 3 xD, ¡Reviews! *solloza* Eso me hace _tan_ feliz TwT Vamos creciendo, dios, ya el _Capitulo 6 _o0ó me sorprende que no me haya pegado un tiro todavía xD Bien intento mejorar paso a paso, también intento mantener un ritmo, pero como yo nací con dos pies izquierdos se me va la onda regularmente xD Olvido que en mi mundo de fantasía no solo existo yo y que la gente por lo regular _no_ entiende mis fumadas xD _**Por lo que les suplico**_ (por si no lo hacen) _**Que lean las notas finales al finalizar el capitulo**_ (Sip, les aseguro que esta vez la autora tiene algo inteligente que decir xD)

**NOTA EXTRA: **¡Aviso importante! Este capitulo en especial, va completa y exclusivamente dedicado a **AzakuChan **y a **Carito-fox **La primera por ser buena hermana mexicana xD y la segunda por haberme apoyado desde el segundo capi ToT oh por favor no me abandones sigue siendo fiel lectora mía *O*

**Titulo:** Our Beloved Enemies

**By:** _M_aki _K_aze _B_olk (Ya se me había olvidado que me cambie el nick o_oUu)

**Parejas:** Momoko&Brick, Miyako&Boomer, Kaoru&Butch (Leve, MomokoxOC Muy en contra de mis principios)

**Genero:** Drama, Humorístico (Se intenta…), AU, Romántico (Mas adelante)… _Misterio_ (¿…?)

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Nunca se imaginaron que este nuevo año seria divertido para bien o para mal…

"_Por que algunos necesitan un pequeño empujoncito para aprender a madurar"_

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

…_Producciones __M__K__B__ Preset-…_

_(Joder… ¿De nuevo? *Gota de sudor*)_

**O**_u_**r** _B_**e**_l_**o**_v_**e**_d_ **E**_n_**e**_m_**i**_e_**s**

**Capitulo 6**

"P**r**o**b**l**e**m**a**s"

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Todo le temblaba, estaba mareado… y sintió que en cualquier momento se caería, se planto firme, pero eso no redujo la sensación de vértigo que le invadía. Tuvo que manotear para sostenerse de _cualquier _cosa que tuviera al alcance, y logro sostenerse de algo rígido que evito que perdiera el equilibrio, y ya asegurándose de que nada se estaba moviendo, se permitió respirar…

Cuando al fin decidió abrir los ojos, no hubo mucha diferencia. Pues veía _todo_ _**Negro**_. Los cerró con fuerza. Volvió a abrirlos y se los tallo por si es que era él el que veía mal.

Comprobó con incredulidad que no era así… y que _desastrosamente _todo estaba de acuerdo a la realidad.

Se miro la mano libre, y abrió los ojos asustado, o quizás asustado no pero si muy sorprendido…

Demasiadas preguntas abordaron su cabeza en ese momento, y se pregunto si Brick se estaría haciendo las mismas preguntas…

Su mano tembló.

_Y claro… hablando de Brick…_

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que no era su mano la que estaba temblando, si no su _hermano _el cual le había servido de apoyo y que hasta ese momento había permanecido muy rígido en su lugar.

Lo miro y se horrorizo al momento, separando la mano como si el contacto con Brick quemara. Trago inconcientemente e incluso se alejo un par de pasos, los mismos que él mismo concientemente se permitía.

Se sobresalto al escuchar un gruñido, y miro los nudillos de Brick… tan blancos por la fuerza con la que los apretaba…

El chico de la gorra lo miro. Y Butch se preparo para decir algo inteligente… por lo menos, abrió la boca.

_Pero de su boca no salio nada_.

Brick estaba Furioso.

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

"¿Qué fue eso?" – alzo la vista, intentando agudizar su oído.

"¿Qué cosa?" – comento con aburrimiento Kaoru, ella no había escuchado nada.

"_Eso_… un… sonido… _extraño_…" – pauso en cada palabra mientras pensaba como describirle el sonido de una mejor manera – "No lo se… fue un sonido extraño… seco…" – frunció el ceño al no poder expresarse de mejor manera.

"Yo tampoco escuche nada, Momoko-chan" – comento la rubia, mirando hacia todas partes.

"Mmm…" – parpadeo – "Entonces debió haber sido mi imaginación" – dijo no muy convencía. Miyako soltó una risita, Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

"Apuesto a que Si" – Dijo la morena. Ken comenzó a monologar.

"A veces cuando estamos confundidos, frustrados o distraídos comenzamos a ignorar sonidos o en tu caso a…" – Fue interrumpido.

"Oigan, ¿Dónde esta Natuki?" – pregunto Makoto rascándose la cabeza. Las chicas lo miraron ignorando sin querer también a Ken.

Y no tuvieron que contestar pues a un pasillo de distancia, el sonido de una vos contesto a su pregunta…

"_¡¡¡BAAANNNZAAAI!!!_" – grito el prefecto perdiéndose por un pasillo. Makoto salio corriendo, Miyako se sorprendió y Kaoru tuvo la intención de seguirlo.

"¿_Eso_ fue Natuki?" – pregunto una rubia parpadeante. La chica rodó sus ojos verdes.

"Pues el día que conozcas a otro _loco_ me lo presentas…" – dijo con una media sonrisa, comenzando a trotar – "O mejor no…" – se giro hacia Momoko – "Perdí" – sonrió y se encogió de hombros, tomo a cada una de los brazos y las tres, jaladas por Kaoru, salieron corriendo. Ken tuvo que seguirlas, alegrando el tener buena condición a pesar de sus piernitas.

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Cierto rubio andaba muy despreocupado, preguntándose que haría su mamá de cenar hoy. Ojala no hiciera la comida de Brick, por que la comida favorita de Brick le provocaba muchos gases… Y le dolía el estomago así que; Dolor (Mas) Gases (Mas) Comida Favorita de Brick, no era buena idea… Y ese tampoco era un buen orden… Por otro lado, la comida favorita de Butch tampoco era buena idea, por que eso significaría apurar su comida para que Butch no fuera a quitársela, por que cuando se trataba de la Comida Favorita de Butch, este se volvía barril sin fondo, tanto así que daban ganas de arrojar la comida por la ventana para ver si este era capas de ir a buscarla.

Pensar en Comida, Rowdy y Gases… Definitivamente estaba muy aburrido… ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Brick le había dicho. _Nos vemos en la casa_. Lo que al principio había sido una buena idea por que talvez podría convencer a su mamá de hacer _su _comida favorita… Pero Ana llegaba asta las 5 lo que le dejaba mucho tiempo de sobra… y hambre. Así que tampoco tenia muchas opciones.

También le hubiera gustado quedarse, para ver el _maravilloso plan maestro_, pero Brick se ponía muy testarudo y huraño cuando se trataba de no seguir sus planes… Ese Brick podía hacer de un hilo salido de su gorra el fin del mundo. Terco, astuto y engreído. Así era Brick, y aunque nunca, _nunca_, debían de atreverse a decir en su cara, a veces podía llegar a parecerse tanto a su…

Un sonido lo distrajo, y agudizo sus sentidos, mirando al reverso por el pasillo ya recorrido.

Un nada agradable sonido, seco, hueco, extenso pero muy bajo…

'_Ese sonido viene de…' _– Abrió los ojos.

Y entonces supo que algo _había_ salido mal.

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

10:42 de la mañana.

Tecleaba velozmente, su vista era, pantalla teclado y papeles. Llevaba dos tazas de café, bien negro como le gustaba, le faltaba poco. Muy poco. Terminaría de organizar los papeles, se los llevaría a su jefe y saldría de la _lista negra _en la que tenían amenazados a todo el personal, que por una repentina baja de presupuestos se veían en la necesidad de desemplear a uno, dos, o más trabajadores. Los que ya tenían bastante tiempo, podían darse un respiro y preocuparse menos, estaba seguro que ellos no se iban, por otro lado, se fijarían mas en aquellos con puestos no tan importantes y aquellos que _recientemente _estaban comenzando. Lo que la dejaba en una mala posición.

Ana sabía que tenía el tiempo contado, sabía que estaba muy expuesta, por que era parte de los que recién estaban comenzando a trabajar de auxiliar administrativo, sabia también que tenia un horario de 7 horas conveniente para su vida privada, y por supuesto sabia que vivía sola con 3 hijos a los que no iba a poder verles la cara si la despedían… Había mucho en juego y aunque estaba muy presionada no podía permitirse dudar y distraerse ahora.

Pero por desgracia, se puso a pensar en sus hijos. Detuvo las manos por enzima del teclado, y miraba sin mirar la pantalla. Estaba consiente de la situación en la cual los ponía, mudarse tal vez no había sido una buena idea, pero los cuatro no podían seguir ahí, ya lo había pensado bastante, y estaba segura de haber tomado una decisión correcta. Eso quería pensar. Lo había echo por ella y sus chicos. Esos revoltosos que siempre estuvieron de su parte y a su lado, siempre, más de lo que hubiera podido desear. Sonrió. Parpadeo y siguió tecleando. _¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora?_

Nada bueno… seguramente…

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Ardor en los ojos…

'_¿Quién?'_

Impresión. Rigidez.

'_¿Cuándo?'_

Temblor. Furia.

'_¿Por qué?'_

Confusión. Gruñido.

'_¿Cómo?'_

Miro a su hermano.

'_¿Cómo?'_

¿Por qué?

Brick… estaba Furioso.

"¿Q-qué…?" – Butch entrecerró la mirada haciendo una mueca – "¿Q-qué…?" – lo miro. Era la segunda vez que tartamudeaba – "¿Qué… fue… lo que…?"

"Eso mismo quiero saber yo"

Los ojos verdes lo miraron con sorpresa, el tono seco y firme que uso para hablar le pareció extraño.

Butch dejo caer la mochila al suelo, lo que solo indigno un poco mas a Brick. Aparto la mirada y miro el lugar, su vista recorrió cada esquina del mismo, una ventana abarrotaba se veía al final de la habitación con cortinas blancas, un escritorio grande con varios volúmenes de gruesos libros, un escritorio, con algunos papeles y una lámpara de pie en el mismo, un par de importantes diplomas y reconocimientos colgados en las padeces, un par de sillones rojos y elegantes en donde citaba a llamar a los padres para asuntos mas privados y donde unos días antes Ana y sus hermanos habían estado para hablar de su situación y nuevo ingreso. Claro que Ana no había dado muchos detalles, aun así había sido muy incomodo. Odio el lugar.

Tuvo que reconocer que era una pena que los finos sillones y la alfombra ahora estuvieran cubiertos de espesa _tinta negra_, bueno, el tenia buen gusto.

¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? Simple…

…_Butch se apresuro a forzar la manija de la entrada a la dirección. Esta cedió fácilmente y…_

_No pudo saber nada mas, por un momento un ruido lo dejo sordo, empapo y tapo sus oídos, lo segó, alcanzo a ver algo negro y después creyó ver blanco, el fue el primero en moverse, pero no pudo reconocer donde estaba y se tambaleo hacia dentro atropellando a Butch en el trayecto, se empujaron y de momentos se usaron de apoyo para no caerse, asta que no se hallaron y decidieron quedarse quietos. Brick escupió sea lo que sea que se había tragado por tener la boca abierta cuando se abrió la puerta, las nauseas le invadieron, y el asqueroso sabor de algo acido y aceitoso se coló por su garganta, solo un poco, pero vasto para querer hacerlo vomitar. No sucedió. Estaba tan confundido que le dio coraje._

_Ardor en los ojos…_

Y entonces lo vio, se abrió hacia el como una maravilla, la visión fue indescriptible, paredes, piso y techo manchados de lo que fue una explosión de tinta, proveniente de una caja en medio de la habitación que no se atrevió a tocar, la verdad, no podía, estaba perplejo. Demasiado impresionado para poder hablar, demasiado atónito para no poder dejar de mira, y demasiado molesto para no estar celoso. Celoso. Maravillado, si, por que hasta el podía detenerse para contemplar una _obra _de arte bien elaborada, pero celoso, celoso y molesto por no haber sido él el realizador de la misma.

Y no podía quitarse la sensación de que le había robado. Tal vez alguien ya lo había echo, pero el debió haberlo pensado primero.

De repente nada pareció existir.

¿Quién? La pregunta ahora era _Quién_. Quien aparte de él y sus hermanos había sido lo suficientemente astuto para realizar aquella broma que volteo todas sus expectativas de un momento a otro, _quien_ o quienes participaron en ello ¿Serian de la escuela?, ¿No habían marcado suficiente terreno en la cafetería?, ¿Quién tenia las agallas de meterse con el director… lo que daba otra pregunta. ¿Cuándo? _Cuándo_, en que momento, si ellos tenían el tiempo exactamente contado, habían realizado aquella calamidad, ¿Cuándo había burlado a la secretaria y entrado en ese despacho como si fueran el viento, que nadie, ni siquiera ellos mismo se habían dado cuenta? La que seguía era fácil. ¿Por qué? _Quizás _por las mismas razones que ellos, pero… ¿Cómo?, _¿Cómo?_, ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?! ¿Qué malditos métodos uso el responsable?, ¿En que momento?, ¿Quién había sido?, y volvían a abrase nuevamente todas las preguntas… Era imposible que alguien se le hubiera adelantado a un Rowdy.

"¡Brick! ¡Escúchame de una vez, demonios!" – fue zarandeado por un par de brazos.

Los sonidos, los pensamientos, las visiones, volvían hacia el, Butch lo miraba seriamente y algo desesperado, no se percato de en que momento lo había sacado de la oficina del director. Butch tenia una dibujada extraña figura en la cabeza, producto tal vez de que se había intentado limpiar con una mano.

"Ahí que irse" – repitió firmemente por si Brick no lo escuchaba.

Brick miro por última vez la oficina negra del director, lo que se podía ver a través de la puerta, que estaba abierta de par en par. Volvió los dos puntos rojos que eran sus ojos hacia Butch y asintió.

_¿Quién?_

Tal vez ahora no sabía…

… _pero lo iba a averiguar…_

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Natuki, giro un pasillo, y otro, y otro… Que por un momento Miyako pensó que estaban dando vueltas, aunque viniendo de Natuki podría apostar que conocía tan bien el camino a la oficina del director como la palma de su mano. Quiso descansar, para Makoto y Kaoru no era un problema seguirlo, incluso Momoko les seguía el ritmo, pero Ken y ella necesitaban dar un respiro, además no le pareció correcto que corrieran por los pasillos de la escuela. Siento que Natuki y Makoto eran prefectos y que ellas tres se habían salido de la clase, ya había escuchado una o dos puertas abriéndose a sus espaldas, pero por suerte no corría tan lento como para alcanzar a ver a quien se asomaba por ellas.

Natuki parecía ido, como en automático, Makoto corría más por querer alcázar a Natuki para matarlo que por otra cosa, Kaoru lo consideraba todo muy divertido, quería ver la sorpresa que se le esperaba al final, y la adrenalina y ella siempre se habían llevado bien, Ken por su parte le rezaba a todos sus dioses, y Momoko… pues Momoko tenia una expresión extraña en el rostro, miraba repentinamente a todos partes y por ratos se distraía. Ella había tenido que llamarla un par de veces para que siguiera el camino correcto.

"¡Hey trastornado! ¡Yo conozco un atajo por el laboratorio!" – había dicho Makoto – "Si vamos por ahí evitaremos dar toda la vuelta" – y por esta vez Natuki no dudo de sus palabras. Makoto le sonrió a las chicas – "El profesor y yo somos muy amigos" – Ken arqueo una ceja.

Claro, el laboratorio. Por supuesto no el que ellos manejaban, si no los del segundo curso. Un salón enorme de dos puertas que casualmente conectaban un corredor con otro, ese atajo según recordaba no estaba permitido para los estudiantes, por protección al equipo científico, por un momento sintió el impulso de sacar sus llaves, si no hubiera sido por que Kaoru le recordó que ellos eran prefectos.

Makoto se acerco a la puerta, y la abrió sorprendido de que no tuviera cerrojo, una amable vos los recibió de adentro.

"¿Se te olvido algo?" – Dijo un hombre alto alzando la vista desde su posición – "Oh, disculpen, creí que eran uno de mis estudiantes…" – parpadeo – "¿Se les ofrece algo?"

"Disculpe Profesor Utonium" – dijo cortésmente Natuki.

"Nada, solo asuntos oficiales profesor" – dijo Makoto guiñando un ojo – "Necesitamos usar esa puerta" – señalo la del otro lado de la habitación. El profesor parpadeo.

"¿Y tu quién eres?" – dijo el profesor. Momoko y Kaoru soltaron una risita.

"Yo soy Makoto profesor" – dijo inclinando la cabeza, ofendido y con un puchero – "¿No me recuerda?"

"¿Makoto?" – permaneció pensativo y luego frunció el seño – "¿No eras tu el que me debía el trabajo para la calificación final de primer año?"

"EERRR… ¡No como cree…!" – Makoto se escondió detrás de Momoko, esta lo miro de lado

"_¿No que muy amigos?_" – susurro.

"Profesor, de verdad necesitamos usar esa puerta" – dijo Natuki seriamente, al parecer quería probar sus superpoderes y ver si podía atravesar la puerta con la mirada.

"¿Qué es tan importante, que no pueden darse la vuelta, como todos hacen?" – inquirió el profesor.

"Profesor, debemos darle un mensaje importante al director" – dijo una vocecita, empujando las caderas de Miyako y Kaoru para poder pasar.

"¡Ken!" – Al profesor se le dibujo una sonrisa – "¿No tienes clases?"

"No, no tenemos" – le regreso el saludo – "¿Podría hacerme ese favor, profesor? Estas jovencitas ah sido muy buenas conmigo, les debo mucho" – le sonrió, Natuki y Makoto se miraron de reojo.

"¡Oh, claro! Si es para hablar con el director debe ser algo muy importante, adelante, adelante…" – se levanto el mismo a abriles la puerta, ellos salieron – "Espero verte de nuevo por aquí después de clases, Ken" – dijo despidiéndose de ellos.

"Claro profesor, muchas gracias"

"_**¡Muchas Gracias!**_" – dijeron a coro los demás.

Y cuando el profesor cerró la puerta, todos salieron corriendo.

"¿Conoces al profesor de Química, Física y Matemáticas?" – dijo Makoto algo receloso. Ken se encogió de hombros, y se mantuvo sereno asta que una mejilla rozo la suya, se sonrojo.

"Muy inteligente Kenny" – halagó Miyako repitiendo el gesto, Ken soltó una risita nerviosa.

"Me siento mal por abusar de su confianza" – admitió.

"Si te pones a pensarlo, realmente no mentiste" – animo la rubia algo apenada – "Muchas Gracias" – Kitazawa se sonrojo aun mas.

"D-de nada, Oneesan"

Y Miyako, Momoko e incluso Kaoru le sonrieron.

Pero cuando le dieron la vuelta al pasillo, el fue el primero en borrar la sonrisa…

_No es cierto…_

No podía ser verdad

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Desacelero el paso cuando paso por un pasillo ya conocido, quedaban 5 minutos para que tocaran el timbre, y entonces todos los pasillos estarían inundados de personas, se asomo disimuladamente por el pasillo un momento, reconoció a la persona en el mismo, lo recorrió un poco mas y reprimió un grito de sorpresa cuando se vio descubierto por un par de ojos familiares. Estuvo forzado a salir de su escondite, aparentando que se le había caído algo. Los ojos continuaron observándolo.

"Hey chico, ¿Se te perdió algo?" – dijo la voz algo irritada.

"Esto señora" – dijo con una sonrisa, y vos firme mostrando una pluma.

"¿Tienes pase?" – se giro hacia el.

"¡Paseee~!" – canto extendiendo el papel. La mujer asintió, y el camino con naturalidad el pasillo. Se detuvo a mirar la puerta. - "¿Espera a alguien?" – pregunto curioso, la mujer se sintió nerviosa.

"A-algo así" – intento girarse para que no viera su vergüenza, el chico la distrajo nuevamente.

"¿Sabe? Tal vez tenga problemas…" – miro la puerta, y bailo su mirada por el pasillo hasta llegar hacia ella.

"¿Tu crees?" – ella levanto ambas cejas…

"Si" – comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado y antes de que Boomer se perdiera por el pasillo agrego – "O tal vez ya se atoro ahí" – y se fue.

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Haber… Como eh visto que varias personas no comprender mi loca historia del todo xD me tome la libertad de dar algunas aclaraciones y sacar ciertos puntos a relucir.

***Esto es un AU (Universo alterno) Donde yo solo tome los personajes y los saque de la trama Original.  
*Las Chicas van en secundaria, los Rowdy también, todos ellos tienen 12 años.  
*Mis personajes OC son Natuki, Makoto, la mamá de Momoko (Por lo menos yo no la vi en la serie) y Ana (Que es la mamá ficticia que le puse a los Rowdy)  
* Los salones en esta escuela son extraños se basan en números de tres cifras (401, 156, 136) Y estos salones van de arriba hacia abajo en un orden inexacto.  
*Las clases se manejan por grupos (Tu tienes el grupo tal etc. etc. etc.) y esos grupos tienen un asesor particular, salón propio, aunque ahí veces deben moverse de lugar para ciertas clases, y otras veces **_**deben **_**compartir las mismas.**

**Los personajes**

***Ken es inteligente y por eso esta ahí.  
*Momoko vive con su mamá y su hermana, Kaoru con su familia, y Miyako con su abuela. Las tres estudiaban en escuelas distintas.  
*Los Rowdy… los Rowdy **_**recién**_** se mudaron aquí, viven con mi OC Ana, son revoltosos, astutos y problemáticos.  
*Los tres hermanos guardan una personalidad, distinta y semejante a la vez, ambos se apoyan continuamente, se conocen bastante y para ellos no ahí nada mas importante que ellos mismos (Ahora).  
*Brick quiere demostrarle algo a alguien…  
*Ana es una mujer sola, independiente y con tres hijos que lucha por… (**_**Oh bueno, ya saben… se los dejo a su criterio -_-U**_**)**

Espero que no se me haya escapado nada, y si siguen teniendo dudas no duden en preguntármelo junto con un review.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

Contesto REVIEWS!

**sasukexnaruto4ever10092****: **Wow Muchas gracias por volver a escribir TwT ¡Esta vez fuiste la primera! Te lo agradezco mucho, y me agrada que te guste Natuki xD se que ahora parece el personaje de parodia xD pero as adelante tiene un papel importante n.n (Uno de mis principios es no crear OC obsoletos u.ú) Gracias por tus Abrazos w ¡los recibo y devuelvo gustosa! Disculpa la demora.

**N: **_Mira mamí ya pude hacerlo yo solita _xD ¿Te acuerdas? Yo si, Gracias. Besos 3 hablamos por MSN

**PowerPuff Girl y RodywRuff Boy****: **¿Si lo crees? *w* Gracias. Disculpa la demora.

**Carito-fox****: **¡¡¡¡Carito!!!! *O* muchas gracias por tu fiel comentario, de verdad, muchas, muchas, gracias, me has seguido desde el capitulo 2 TwT lo aprecio de veras, el capi va por ti w Espero que te guste y disculpa la demora. Espero que ya lo entiendas XD *muerde la galleta* TwT rico.

**AzakuChan****: **Ojala se resuelta el dilema del MSN xD las parejas ya casi, ya casi ¬w¬ muy pronto, espero te guste el capi w ¡hermana mexicana!. Disculpa la demora.

**akane0arwen5****: **¿Gracioso? Pues se intenta xD Muchas gracias, ojala te guste.

**Blossom012****: **Espero ya lo entiendas xD. Gracias, suerte para ti también.

**HimekoBubbles****: **¿Diferente? ¿Ósea que es extraño? No lo dudo xD Naahh no es cierto, muchas gracias, me alegra encontrar a otra persona que le agrada Natuki xD pues hoy Boomer tuvo participación xD Ojala te haya gustado, y disculpa la demora.

**Chibidore: **Chica o.o por poco te dejo fuera, que bueno que me fije gracias por tu comentario MUCHAS GRACIAS.

**Silvia Nabarro: **Gracias también, ERES LA NUMERO 10 *o* NO CREER VIVIR PARA VERLO xD Gracias.

El próximo capitulo **"**_**D**_**ete**_**nci**_**one**_**s**_**" **Los dejara con mucho que pensar xD

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

.::·::. **K**_a_**z**_e_ **B**_o_**l**_k_ .::·::.

.::·:: Cuando atrasamos la cosecha, los frutos se pudren, pero cuando atrasamos los problemas, no paran de crecer ::·::.


End file.
